Split Assassin Personalities
by IPreferParakarry-Zackovic
Summary: Koops leads a double life as a assassin, but little does he know that Koopie Koo is doing a similar thing. Rated T for violence, language and slight touches of Koops x Koopie. Uses reference to Assassins Creed for weapon and also features an OC and two guest OC's. Story is WAY better than summary, I think. Story is now complete! PLEASE review.
1. Chapter 1: Hunter

**Split (Assassin) Personalities**

**Hello again FanFiction! ****I'm**** focusing on this story, which has pestered me for the past MONTH. I would've written it sooner, but I wasn't confident enough in my writing to do so. But I've put a heavy effort into this story, so I really hope you enjoy it.**

**(Character clothes inspired by: Assassin's Creed, weapon and disguise are used in this story.)**

**Chapter 1: Hunter**

**TIME: 11:00PM LOCATION: ROUGEPORT SEWERS**

The sewer of Rougeport normally had at least some activity going on inside of them, but tonight it was eerily quiet. The sewer tunnels were under maintenance, and the workers had already gone home for the night.  
This, however, opened a window for criminals, drug dealers and the works to use it for meetings and transactions. This night, two high-ranking murderers from the organization Crystal Corruption (Made-up) were meeting in one of the tunnels.  
The two figures were part human, part reptilian. One was a humanoid figure with fangs, back scales and a spiked tail. The other was also humanoid, but with fangs, forked tongue, reptilian eyes and scaly, pale green skin. Both wore black business suits.  
"Have you gotten the package?" asked the semi-crocodile.  
"Yessss, indeed I do." hissed the semi-snake.  
The semi-crocodile smiled through his fangs. "Perfect. You will be paid quite handsomely for your work."  
The two of them changed briefcases, one with money and the other with the package.  
"Pleasure doing business with you." said the semi-crocodile.  
Just then, a stone fell into a sewage river behind them. Both turned around, knowing that it may not have been just a random stone, but that someone might be eavesdropping on them. Suddenly, the semi-snake screamed, his eyes went slack and he crumpled to the ground, blood spewing out of a hole in his heart. Where he had been standing, a figure with a silver-grey hoodie and jeans was now standing, his hood covering his face. Concealed in his right sleeve was a bloodstained Hidden Blade (Assassins creed reference).  
"You two should've known better than to have come down here." he chided.  
"YOU!" the semi-crocodile snarled, and charged the hooded figure. The figure sidestepped, kicked down the semi-crocodile, and down stabbed him through the neck.  
"Yes, its Me." smiled the hooded figure, "but since you're about to die, you can call me Hunter." With that the semi-crocodile stopped breathing, lying still in a pool of his own blood.  
Hunter kicked his head for good measure. 'Now to retrieve this package. It cannot fall into the wrong hands.' he thought silently to himself. He took the briefcase with the package and headed off to the surface, leaving the money and the two bodies as a message to the organization.

**TIME: 6:00 AM LOCATION: TOWN SQUARE, ROUGEPORT**

Hunter emerged in Town square. The sun was starting to come up, casting a beautiful scene in the sky. Hunter removed his hood and turned his hoodie inside out, revealing a blue exterior. His head was one of a koopa's, with a nose bandage and a slightly closed eye. (High-Five yourself if you can figure out who it is.) He walked over to the Town Inn and bar, opened the door and walked inside. It was a simple wood decorated bar, with a display of drinks and a bartender who was polishing his empty cups.  
"Good morning, Poodley." Hunter greeted him. "Can I get a Koopa tea?"  
"Most certainly Koops." Poodley replied. "Have a seat, it'll be ready soon." (So, now you know who the assassin is.)  
Koops was briefly tempted to open the briefcase and examine its contents, but decided against it. 'It'll have to wait until I get home.' he decided. He picked up his Koopa Tea, left some money on the counter and walked back outside, briefcase in hand. The Koopa tea was hot and strong, perking up Koops as he headed off towards home. His girlfriend, Koopie Koo, would be waking up soon, going over to his house. He had to keep this whole business a secret.  
'It's for her sake.' he thought.

**LOCATION: PETALBURG TIME: 7:15 AM**

The sun was shining brightly over Petalburg, a quiet town populated by Koopas and a few Toads and Bob-ombs. Koops took his house key out of his pocket and unlocked the door to his house. Once inside, he headed upstairs and opened his closet door. He opened a personal safe inside the closet, stowed the briefcase inside and set a new lock code on the safe's keyboard.  
Just then, the doorbell downstairs chimed. Koops closed the closet door and headed downstairs. Standing in the doorway was a female Koopa dressed with a pink shirt and matching pants, her brown ponytail tied behind her with a headband.  
Koops sighed happily and opened the door. "Hey Koopie." welcomed Koops.  
"Hello Koops." Koopie Koo replied back and gave him a light kiss. "What have you been up to?"  
"I answered the door. First thing I've done today." Koops said. Koopie Koo laughed. "I should probably go make myself breakfast." he added. " Take a seat."  
Koopie Koo sat down on the living room sofa while Koops turned on the TV. The TV was showing an early morning news flash. "_Breaking news_ _underground Rougeport, two dead bodies have been found in one of the sewer's tunnels by some maintenance workers early this morning._" the reporter was saying. "_The bodies have been identified as members of a criminal organization known as Crystal Corruption. Stab wounds in their bodies show_ _that they_ _have probably been murdered, but the killer has yet to be identified_."  
Koops tugged nevrously at his right arm, where he concealed his Hidden Blade. He was grateful Koopie Koo wasn't looking at him.  
"Gosh Koops." said Koopie Koo. "Who do you think killed them?"  
"Pffft. Don't know." he scoffed, keeping his voice flat. "Probably had a disagreement over money and killed each other."  
"But the reporter said they didn't have weapons." said Koopie Koo.  
"I don't know who did it, and it's probably best that we shouldn't care." Koops said with a mouthful of toast. He seriously hoped Koopie Koo couldn't tell that he was lying. "Besides, not carrying weapons with you in that kind of business is extremely stupid." Koops switched off the TV.  
"Koops, you seem nervous. Are you hiding something from me?" Koopie Koo asked.  
Koops wasn't going to tell her about the briefcase, but he remembered something else that was tugging at his mind.  
"Actually, I am." he confessed. "We've known each other for at least ten years now, and we've never spent much time together."  
Koopie raised an eyebrow.  
"What I'm trying to say is, just.." Koops took a deep breath. "Would you like to go out tonight? Like, on a date?" Koops asked awkwardly. He waited for a reply, badly hoping Koopie Koo wouldn't burst out laughing.  
Instead, she smiled. "Koops, I'd love to." she said. "But I told you I was going to see Ms. Mowz tonight, remember?"  
Koops slapped himself in the face. How could he have forgotten about that? He felt like an idiot now. Then he remembered the briefcase. If Koopie Koo went out tonight, he could use the night to examine the package inside.  
"Well, okay." he said."Have fun then, okay Koopie?"  
"Thanks, but you don't have to call me Koopie, you know." Koopie Koo said.  
"I know." smiled Koops. "I just like that nickname." He leaned over and gave Koopie Koo a light kiss. "See you tomorrow." he said.  
"You too." replied Koopie Koo. Koopie Koo got up and left the house, leaving Koops alone.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2: RazorRose

**CHAPTER 2 IS NOW UP! Again, would've written it sooner, but had writer's block, restricted computer access (I'm only 15!), and was watching the Olympics. No matter , this is chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: RazorRose**

Think it would be interesting if Koopie Koo led a normal life? Didn't think so either.

**TIME: 9:00 PM LOCATION: KOOPIE KOO'S HOUSE, PETALBURG**

Koopie Koo sat down on her bed, thinking about her conversation with Koops. She couldn't help but think he was very sweet to her, asking her out and giving her a kiss and everything, but she also thought that he acted kind of nervous as if he was hiding something else from her (He is, but Koopie Koo doesn't know that. Yet.). But when she looked inside her own closet, she realized that she was hiding something from him too, something much bigger than Koops's inner awkwardness's.  
"If he knew what I really am going to do, would he still care about me, let alone like me?" she thought out loud. Koopie reached into her closet and pulled out something she would hide from Koops if he ever came over. It was a red zip-up jacket with matching pants, eye mask, gloves and shoes. It wouldn't look like much to anyone, but they couldn't see the dozen concealed throwing knives, smooth 8cm blades, inside of it, nor did they know anything about her identity inside of it. She sighed unhappily.  
"Best get this over with. Ms Mowz will be waiting." she said to herself. She went to the bathroom and changed into her red outfit combo, tied her hair back into a ponytail with a simple hair band, sharpened her knives and headed to Petal Meadows, to take the warp pipe to Rougeport.

**TIME: 10:00 PM LOCATION: LOVELY HOWZ OF BADGES, TOWN SQUARE, ROUGEPORT**

Koopie Koo walked inside the Lovely Howz of Badges, where Ms Mowz worked; at least until she would sneak off to hunt more rare badges.  
The store was clean and tidy, with badges taken off the long selling table and stowed away for the night.  
Strangely though, MS Mowz was nowhere to be seen. Koopie Koo scanned the shop and checked every inch, but she wasn't there.  
'Maybe she's on another badge hunt.' she thought.  
Koopie was just walking out of the store when she heard a shout and sounds of fighting. Looking down, she saw Ms Mowz, the small mouse with a red eye mask, fighting off what seem to be six half-human, half-reptile figures clad in black suits. Instinctively, Koopie Koo unsheathed her knives and threw them at the attackers. With utter precision, she pierced the hearts of three of them and stabbed the other two through their foreheads. The five of them collapsed, dead, leaving just one of them standing, shocked by the display.  
The remaining semi-reptilian was part lizard, with reptilian eyes, green skin, forked tongue and tail. Koopie jumped down to face her opponent. He hissed and lunged at her, knife in hand. Koopie Koo tucked under him and rolled, getting up behind him. She threw a knife at him, but he ducked and the knife embedded itself in the wall behind him.  
Koopie Koo cursed. The half-lizard lunged at her again, and Koopie Koo repeated her earlier maneuver. This time, the half-lizard anticipated this move, grabbing her from underneath and locked one of her arms behind her back, slowly twisting it. Koopie Koo screamed in pain.  
"Foolish girl." he taunted. "Did you really think you had a chance?"  
Ms Mowz snuck up behind the half-lizard and kicked him at the back of the head. The half-lizard's grip loosened and Koopie Koo pulled her arm free. She took out a knife and slashed at his arm, not dismembering the arm but causing a deep cut. The half-lizard hissed in pain. He looked at his two opponents "Who are you?" he growled.  
Koopie Koo glared at him. "I have quite a few names, but the likes of you guys can me... she threw another knife straight through his stomach, "RazorRose."  
The half-lizard collapsed, gasping for air as blood seeped out of his open wounds. "You haven't seen the last of us," he wheezed, "when my brethrens from Crystal Corruption find out, they will come to kill you, you and that others." His eyes rolled up in his head and he fell backwards, dead as well.  
Koopie Koo blinked. What did he mean by 'the others'? Different assassins? Friends or more enemies? Or did they mean someone else? Someone like Koops?  
"That's impossible." she muttered.  
"Hmm? Did you say something?" Ms Mowz asked .  
Koopie Koo realized she had spoken out loud.  
"No, nothing." she replied. "By the way, why were these guys chasing you?"  
"For this." Ms Mowz answered, holding a rare badge Koopie Koo had never seen before. It was a crimson hexagon-shaped badge with the letter C engraved on it.  
"This badge is called the Ultra Charge." Ms Mowz explained. "The charge power it contains can be extremely dangerous, perhaps even deadly. I found it deep in the sewers, but these guys started chasing me, so I ran. I'm glad you showed up, because I would've been doomed without your help."  
"You're welcome." said Koopie Koo. "And thanks for saving me, too."  
"But you might want to be careful when you use the sewers again." Ms Mowz warned. "There could be more of these criminals lurking, and I saw a lone figure walking around, he was dressed in grey and black. I don't know if he's a friend or enemy."  
Koopie Koo nodded. They looked around at the dead bodies surrounding them.  
"We should get rid of these guys now." Koopie Koo urged.  
"Indeed." Ms Mowz agreed.

**TIME: 12:00 MIDNIGHT LOCATION: ENTERANCE TO ROUGEPORT SEWERS, ROUGEPORT**

Having disposed of the dead criminals by throwing them into the ocean, Koopie Koo and Ms Mowz stood next to the warp pipe leading to the sewers below. Koopie Koo checked her knives, making sure she still had them all.  
"Take care." MS Mowz said .  
"I will." said Koopie Koo.  
Koopie Koo jumped down into the sewers heading back to Petal Meadows.

**END OF CHAPTER 2.**

**Next chapter contains an OC, might as well tell.**


	3. Chapter 3: Close Skimish, New ally

**Fanfiction, I present to you chapter 3! As I stated in the last chapter, an OC is joining the story. Keep a look out for him. **

**Chapter 3: Close skrimish, New ally**

**TIME: 11:30 PM LOCATION: KOOPS'S HOUSE, PETALBURG**

Koops paced around his room furiously. He had opened the briefcase three hours ago, and stared at it in shock. Inside of it was one of the seven legendary Crystal Stars, the Gold Star from the Glitz Pit, along with a note that read: Mission accomplished, expect another tomorrow. Meet at sublevel 3, 3:15 AM. A Crystal Star! It sent numerous questions directly into his head. How had they managed to get it?! How did they get away with it?! How come they had only sent two men for the exchange just the night ago?! Koops ran through all these and more questions as he paced around his house. Hadn't he, Mario and his friends had all found the Crystal Stars, and then hid them expertly? His Crystal Star, the Diamond Star, was safely locked away, hidden in Hooktail Castle. His father had risked his life to find it, having had to survive in Hooktail, a giant dragon, by living in the dragon's gut. for ten years until Koops and Mario killed Hooktail.(Actually happened in Paper Mario:TTYD.) He wasn't going to let the Diamond Star fall into the hands of the criminals.  
"I have to check on it." he muttered. He flipped his hoodie inside out, which showed of it's silver-grey color, fastened his Hidden Blade to his right arm and pulled the hood over his face. He was now no longer Koops, but his split personality, a steely, cold-blooded assassin who went by the name of Hunter.

**Time: 2:00 AM LOCATION: HOOKTAIL CASTLE, PETAL MEADOWS**

Koops would've walked slowly through the castle on a regular day to admire it sheer size, it's architecture or the extensive amount of decorations. But he ran straight past everything, glided over staircases, jumped over gaps and didn't stop running until he arrived at the highest part of the castle, a place he had simply dubbed 'The Dragon's Den'. He opened the massive wooden doors into the Den, a massive room that was completely empty, with no light except for the moon which shone brightly from the enormous open balconies. Koops walked into the center of the room, tapped the floor with his foot and waited. A small treasure chest emerged out of nowhere on the floor in front of him. He took out a small, sharp, blood-red key from his pocket and unlocked the chest. He opened it up and breathed a sigh of relief. The Diamond Star was still stowed safely inside. Koops took out the star and tucked it into his hoodie, along with the Gold Star.  
"I can't take any chances with this." he muttered to himself. "Not here. Not anywhere. It will be safer with me." He turned around and ran out the door, heading back down to the meadows, to the Warp Pipe that led to the sewers.  
'Time to settle a score with these guys.' he said inside his head. 'Whatever they're trying to do, they're not going to get their hands on the stars.'

**TIME: 3:15 AM LOCATION: SUBLEVEL 3, ROUGEPORT SEWERS**

Koops snuck into the sublevel, hid in an alcove in the wall and waited to see if the Crystal Corruption would show up in the tunnels. As if on cue, a dozen members emerged from the shadows at the far end of the tunnel. Koops cursed. This time, they weren't taking chances. Most of them carried guns, while the others were carrying an assortment of different knives.  
'Wait for a moment.' he told himself silently. He tensed, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. When they walked past him, Koops acted.  
He stabbed two of them through the back with his Hidden Blade, straight through their hearts.  
When the rest turned around, he charged at one them, stabbing him through the throat with the Hidden Blade and slipped a knife out of the dead man's belt. He turned and slashed across one member's throat, cutting it open in the shape of a bloody, red smile. He charged at two other members, stabbing one through the chest, the dead member's gun went off, shooting another member through the head.  
Six down, six to go.  
The remaining six drew their guns and pointed them at Koops.  
"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Foolish move, Hunter." one of them said, smiling evily. "We were expecting someone of your caliber to do better than that." He loaded his gun with a bullet. "But apparently not. Goodbye, Hunter."  
Six gunshots went off.

Koops expected six bullets to pierce his body, either killing him instantly or to fatally injure him to leave him dying an agonising death.  
Instead, the six gun holding members crumpled, dead. Behind them stood a Koopa, but he was no Koopa Koops had ever seen before. The Koopa wore a silver-grey hoodie like Koops, tattered black cargo pants, combat boots, spectacles and a metallic black shell. He had a AK-47 assault rifle, an M1 Carbine semi-automaic rifle and a shotgun strapped to his back, and he held a Desert Eagle handgun in his right hand and had a sheathed knife strapped to his belt. His eyes looked down on the dead criminals with a look of absolute hatred. He raised his foot on top of the head of one of the dead criminals, crushing his skull underneath his boots, scattering blood and brains across the floor.  
"Big mistake back there." he growled at the bodies. "Rule 1: Never mess with me."  
Koops drew his Hidden blade, preparing for a fight. Instead, the Koopa dropped his gun.  
"No need to fight." he told Koops. "I'm Zach Koopa Castilla, an ally, not an enemy."

"Go away." Koops said. "I work alone."

Zack looked at Koops. "Hunter, we need to talk."

**END OF CHAPTER 3**.

**Tried to leave some type of question mark at the end of this chapter. Introduced Zack, an OC with touches of my personality. Please review my story, because I might suspend it to attempt side projects.**


	4. Chapter 4: The New Ally

**Hello again FanFiction. Chapter 4 is now up. It took a little longer than expected because I had to re-write the chapter after my friend pre-read it but told me it wasn't interesting enough, (his name will not be revealed, and he does not have a FanFiction account) so, because I'm trying to make this story the best I can, i re-wrote the story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: The new Ally**

**TIME: 3:25 AM LOCATION: UNDERGROUND SHOP, ROUGEPORT SEWERS **

Koops wouldn't have prefered to meet with a mysterious Koopa, or even anyone, in the Underground Town of the Rougeport Sewers, but with the town closed down because of tunnel maintenance and the recent killings between him and Crystal Corruption, their couldn't be a safer place within the surrounding area.  
The two of them, Koops and the Koopa entered the Underground Shop. The shop itself was abandonned, with its normal supplies taken off the shelves, presumably by a shopkeeper who decided to keep his wares safe. Koops instead used the long, main shelf as a bench, keeping his hood pulled over his face as he removed and polished his Hidden Blade.  
Koops turned toward the Koopa, who also sat on the main shelf. The Koopa had shown up out of nowhere and saved his life, known he was called Hunter and said they needed to talk. He didn't look very menacing on his own. Koops thought he looked about fifteen, fit but not bulging with muscle and around the same height as himself. He wore a silver-gray hood similar to Koops, except that he wasn't covering his face with his hood, black camo pants that were bleached and torn at the knees, black combat boots with yellow highlights and blue tinted spectacles that covered only half of his eyes. What did make Koops a little unnerved was the guns he carried behind his metallic black shell. A shotgun, an M1 Carbine Semiautomatic rifle and an AK-47 Assault rifle. Combined with the Desert Eagle and 7cm Knife hoisted on his belt, he made a pretty formidable opponent.  
"So, you said you name was Zack Castilla, right?" Koops asked.  
"Yeah, but just call me Zack." the Koopa replied.  
"Okay then, I have a few questions. What are you doing here? How do you know who I am? Are you with or against Crystal Corruption? And don't you have a family?"  
Zack started taking apart his Desert Eagle to clean it. "The three first questions I'll answer. The last one, I won't answer." he said.  
Koops looked at him, his face still obscured by the hood.  
"It's personal." Zack said.  
"Fair enough." Koops said.  
"First, I'm not with Crystal Corruption, I'm devoted to fighting against them. Second, there the reason I'm here. I'm trying to find out about them, their plans and their origin. Third, spying and eavesdropping on them is the reason I can recognize you. They want you dead." Zack answered.  
"Yeah, I figured that last one out." Koops muttered.  
"They say you've killed high-ranking members, and that you've stolen some of their weapons, information and items that are important to some of their plans." Zack continued, still not looking up. "This I've also done, that's how I acquired the guns on my back."  
Koops nodded. "I'm only stealing back what they stole." Koops said. "You've heard of the Crystal Stars, right?"  
Zack looked up and looked at Koops. "Well, yeah, but aren't they just part of an ancient legend?" he asked.  
To answer this, Koops pulled out the Diamond Star and the Gold Star out of shell. (Because I use the Koopa shells as backpacks and such.) Zack's eyes widened and he let out a low whistle.  
"You think this is legend? It's more real than you thought." Koops told him.  
"Okay, so does that mean that they contain a near infinite supply of power?"  
"Well, almost. But _just_ almost. The concentration of power in these are still quite powerful, which is why Crystal Corruption wants them so badly." explained Koops.  
"Then I can see why they chose their name." Zack said.  
"I guess. But more importantly, whatever they want it for, it can't be for a good cause." Koops said.  
Zack nodded, putting his Desert Eagle back together. "I should probably come along with you, I could really help you."  
"I work alone." Koops replied.  
Zack shot a bullet into a stray glass vase on the floor, shattering it into tiny fragments.  
"Yeah, sure you do. But how much longer is that going to work out for you?" Zack retorted angrily. "You were nearly killed ten minutes ago. Those sons of bitches are just going to keep coming after you. You can't do it alone, and you know it."  
"Why are you so interested in helping me?" Koops asked, knowing that Zack had him beat.  
"Because I can help." Zack said. "These guys are part of my past. I don't know exactly, but I have this feeling."  
Koops reconsidered the request. He did need help if he was going to stop Crystal Corruption. But he couldn't see himself pairing up with Zack. Koops knew he was hiding something, something about his past, something that could be important, but he was hiding his true self from him as well, and he was hiding his double life from Koopie Koo. The last thought gave him a heartache. If Koopie Koo knew about this, would she even care for him, let alone love him?  
He took a deep breath. Showing his emotions would do him no good in front of Zack, or anyone else.  
"Maybe you can help." Koops said. "What can you do?"  
"I have quite a few skills." Zack told him. "I'm an expert at marksmanship, shooting guns or arrows. I've mastered the disciplines of Karate and Judo, I can fight hand-to-hand and wield knives with expertise. I spent 11 years in hiding, don't ask, so I'm also an expert at survival and resource."  
Koops nodded, quietly impressed.  
"I hope you don't plan on carrying your guns everywhere though, because they'll stick out." he said.  
"Not a problem." Zack replied. He tapped the gun-carrying strap twice, and the strap vanished.  
"Cloaking." Zack explained. "It's fingerprint sensitive, so only I can activate it. Go ahead, touch my shell."  
Koops tapped Zack's shell. To his astonishment, the guns had disappeared completely.  
"That's some impressive technology. Did you also steal that from Crystal Corruption?" Koops asked.  
"Yes." Zack answered, then he dug into his shell. "Before I forget, you might as well take this." He handed Koops a Samurai Katana. "Two-handed grip, extremely light and durable and made out of tempered steel, this can slice through skin and bone like a manual chainsaw. It doesn't suit me very well, and since you don't have much for weapons, you should probably take it. Think of it as a symbol of trust."  
Koops was surprised by the kindness and trust portrayed by Zack. He took the sword with one hand, and stuck out his other hand.  
"Then I guess we have a trust." Koops said.  
"Indeed." Zack agreed.  
They shook hands. "We should get going." Zack urged. "Other members of Crystal Corruption could still be lurking around here. It's best we go."  
Koops nodded in agreement. "Agreed. Now let's go find those remaining Crystal Stars."  
The two of them set off, exiting the shop and leaving the Underground Town behind as they retreated into the darkness of the sewers.

**TIME: 3:45 AM LOCATION: SUBLEVEL 2, ROUGEPORT SEWERS**

Koops remembered something Zack had said when he saved Koops's life while they snuck through the sewer tunnels.  
"Zack, when you saved me, you said to the Crystal Corruption members 'Big mistake back there.' What did they try to do to you?" Koops asked.  
Zack muttered something to himself, stopped and turned to face Koops.  
"They tried to kill me right here." he pointed to a mess of ropes on the floor. "I couldn't draw my guns fast enough, and the dozen of them overpowered me. They tied me up and told me they'd come back for me later. Fortunately, either none of them know how to tie ropes securely or rushed the process, because I was able to escape and follow them." Zack's eyes widened. "I can't believe I forgot to get rid of their bodies. Should we go back?"  
"No." Koops answered firmly. "That will only put us at an unnessessary risk. We should keep moving." He gripped his Katana tightly and set off further down the tunnels. Zack followed.  
"where are you going first?" Zack asked Koops.  
"Poshley Sanctum." Koops replied. "The Copper Star (or was it Bronze star? Sorry, haven't played Paper Mario TTYD since my disk shattered four years ago.) is kept there. There's a shortcut to there here in the sewers."

**TIME: 4:00AM LOCATION: SUBLEVEL 4, ROUGEPORT SEWERS**

Koops and Zack were standing in front of a blue warp pipe.  
"So this pipe heads to Poshley Heights?" Zack asked.  
"Yes." Koops answered.  
"Do we jump inside now?"  
"Yes."  
"Well then, after you."  
Koops and Zack jumped down the warp pipe, heading to Poshley Heights.

**END OF CHAPTER 4.**

**I'm going to spend a little longer of Chapter 5, because I got a request from EPICYOSHI3900 to add one of his OC's (NOTE: THIS IS THE ONLY REQUEST I WILL ADD, BECAUSE HE ADDED ONE OF MY OC'S IN HIS STORY.)**

**If you noticed Zack swearing during this chapter, congratulations. If you were offended, tough, because he's going to do that a lot. (My mindset swears a lot when I get angry.) No one is forcing you to read this story, and the T rating does allow swearing, so the choice is yours.)**


	5. Chapter 5: Hunter and the Hunted

**Welcome again FanFiction! This chapter took longest to update so far, having first an unsatisfactory chapter (again), followed by the author's family reunion, which took him off the PC for a few days. Nevertheless he is back and ready to write, this being his longest chapter to date. Enjoy!**

**(Yes I was writing about myself in third person. My argument is invalid.)**

**Chapter 5: Hunters and Hunted**

**TIME: 3:45 AM **

**LOCATION: SUBLEVEL 3, ROUGEPORT SEWERS**

Koopie Koo (RazorRose) and Ms Mowz snuck through the shadows of Rougeport sewers, hoping to stay unseen from Crystal Corruption or anyone else that might be following them. Ms Mowz had decided to follow Koopie Koo down into the sewers, knowing that there was safety in numbers. Koopie Koo was glad for the same reason. If she tried to go for it alone, she wouldn't have anyone to help her. Besides, the two of them knew each other well, and knew it would be dangerous for Crystal Corruption to get their hands on any other badges, being both expert Badge hunters and trackers, they were determined to find the badges before Crystal Corruption got their hands on them.

Pretty soon, they walked into one of the wider tunnels of the Sublevel, and Koopie Koo gasped. A dozen dead bodies of the Crystal Corruption members were strewn across the tunnel floor, with blood and body part strewn everywhere (Chapter 3). Koopie Koo noticed that five of them had knife wounds, six of them had bullets shot through their skulls, and one was distgustingly unrecognizable, with his head crushed and his brains scattered on the ground next to him.  
"Who could've done this?" Ms Mowz asked.  
"I don't know, but this wasn't pretty." Koopie Koo remarked. "But isn't this a good thing? Twelve more members dead, and this wasn't done by us, so their must be at least someone else against them, they could be on our side."  
"Yes, but we don't know if they'll know that or kill us as well." Ms Mowz said.  
Koopie Koo thought over that. "Yeah, point raised." she replied.  
They carefully tiptoed through the maze of dead bodies and organ bits and set off further into the tunnels.

**TIME: 3:50 AM**

** LOCATION: SUBLEVEL 3, ROUGEPORT SEWERS**

Koopie Koo heard shouts being raised from behind her, and in that instant, she knew her enemies were close. Both she and Ms Mowz drew their knives and braced for combat.  
"They must have found the bodies." Koopie Koo whispered.  
Ten members of Crystal Corruption emerged from the shadows, carrying guns, swords and knives.  
"You stubborn, insolent brats." one of them, Koopie Koo presumed he was the leader of the group, snarled with uncensored venom. "Haven't you two heard? If you defeat some of us, the others will retaliate." He laughed evily, which showed off his knife-like fangs (because most of them are semi-reptillian, remember?). He raised his gun and curled his finger on the trigger. "So long, pests. It will be our great pleasure to rob you of your precious badges."  
He released the trigger, and the gunshot echoed through the tunnel. Lighting-fast, Koopie Koo and Ms Mowz ducked, causing the bullet to soar harmlessely over their heads. Ms Mowz threw a knife at the leader, and it embedded itself in his forehead. He collapsed, dead.  
The other members got into the action, shooting bullets and withdrawing their swords. Koopie Koo stabbed at one sword-wielder, causing him to crumple, taking his sword as he died. She didn't have much time to examine the three-foot long curved blade as she turned around and attacked the ranks of her opponents. She sliced one through the torso, decapitated two others and smashed the skull of one member with the solid iron handle of the sword. Ms Mowz had already dispatched four other members with knives of her own, and snuck back to the side of Koopie Koo, ready for the rest.  
Ten down, two to go.  
The remaining two members withdrew their guns, one had a shotgun while the other carried a pistol. They drew aim and fired. Ms Mowz and Koopie Koo tucked down and rolled, avoiding the shots again, jumped at their opponent and both lashed out out a kick to the face to both of their attackers. They collapsed unconcious, and would never wake up when Ms. Mowz stabbed them both through the hearts. Koopie breathed out a sigh, from both relief and exhaustion.  
"At least we got these guys taken care of." Ms Mowz said.  
"Yeah, but there just going to keep coming back." Koopie Koo replied.  
They looked at the mess of bodies and blood that they had left in the tunnel.  
"Let's get out of here." Koopie Koo said.  
"Yes, let's." Ms Mowz agreed.  
The two fled further down the tunnels.

**TIME: 3:53 AM **

**LOCATION: SUBLEVEL 3, ROUGEPORT SEWERS**

A dark figure emerged from the shadows, dressed entirely in black, with a black hood pulled over his face. He had a knife and a gun hoisted to his belt, with a Japanese Ninjite sword sheathed in a black casing strapped to his jet-black Koopa shell. He walked over the dead bodies, snapping a dead man's spine underneath his black combat boots. "Tch, tch, tch. What a waste. Defeated by two girls and a few knives?" he chided to the dead bodies. He picked up some stray weapons, including two extra knives and a sawed-off shotgun. "Although I no longer work for your organization, I think I will find great use of your weapons." he continued. "I would've thought you wouldn't be as powerful without me, and I was right." He turned his back towards the dead bodies and kicked one member's head with the heel of his boots. "Nontheless, it's time for me to leave, to let the hunter do his hunting." He silently sprinted into the shadows, giving chase to Koopie Koo and Ms Mowz.

**TIME: 4:10 AM **

**LOCATION: SUBLEVEL 2, ROUGEPORT SEWERS**

Koopie Koo and Ms Mowz stood at the warp pipe that led to Petal Meadows and eventually to Petalburg.  
"We need a safe place to hide the badges." Ms Mowz urged.  
They were about to jump down the pipe when a knife flew out of nowhere and lodged itself in the pipe. Koopie Koo and Ms Mowz turned around in the direction of the knife throw and gasped. A black, hooded Koopa figure stood directly behind them, with a sawed-off shotgun in his hands, smiling slightly.  
"That's too naive." he laughed. "The safest place to keep a badge is to keep it with you."  
Koopie Koo and Ms Mowz drew their knives and tensed themselves for battle.  
The Koopa in black only laughed. "Please you two, this is unnecessary for you." he brought out his own knife and slashed with lightning speed, scattering the other knifes in different directions. "Fighting me is pointless, so to speak."  
"Who are you?" Koopie Koo glared. "_What_ are you?"  
"Dear girl," he said with mock sweetness. "I've been called a lot of names, but the likes of you can call me...Hunter."  
Hunter's appearance, skills and looks sent chills down Koopie Koo's spine.  
"Why are you after us?!" she demanded. "You can go back to Crystal Corruption and deliver a message, a message saying to forget tring to kill us or take over the world, because I will fight to my death for what's right."  
Koopie Koo hoped to try and startle Hunter to try and get an advantage over him. Instead, he chuckled slightly. "I'll be honest _RazorRose_, I'm rather impressed by you and friend's determination and bravery, so I'll tell you this," he walked closer just slightly and folded his arms casually. "the truth is I no longer work for Crystal Corruption. I work alone. Killing does have it's place, but they take it too far. So in a way, I'm on your side, even though I'm not."  
"Thank you for not speaking in riddles." Koopie Koo growled.  
"So then, how do you work now?" Ms Mowz asked curiously.  
"I work on my own, but I kill more for justice." Hunter answered. "World domination means nothing to me, because what fun would it be if people already knew you existed, killing them off randomly? There's no pleasure in that to me. When I kill, I have a reason. Normally, the person I kill is a criminal himself, no matter what criminal field it is. So I'm what you call a _good_ assassin, even though I won't claim I am."  
"Okay then. If you really are trying to be assassin on our side, why are you trying to kill us rather than help us?" Koopie Koo asked angrily.  
Hunter's smile dropped. "Actually, girl, you should be thankful I haven't slit your throat already. And if your friend were alone, she wouldn't be standing. She knows why." he growled at Ms Mowz, then recomposed himself. "As I said, I work alone. Secondly, working in teams negates the advantages of speed and stealth. If you've seen me in full combat, you'd fear me more than you would fear an army. Even well trained, fully armored groups have been no match for just me and a simple knife. Crystal Corruption took my skills for granted, but I know they will soon pay the price." he looked around him, scanning the area. "Last advices before I go: try not to engage in more combat than is necessary, as you will reduce your abilites to fight. You should save your strength, because only more of them will chase you down. And as for the badges you seek? You should look in Creepy Steeple. I don't care much for badges, but you do." Sounds of footsteps echoed of the hallway, sounds of quarreling was carried of the walls of the tunnels. Ms Mowz, Koopie Koo and Hunter all knew that it could only be one team: The Crystal Corruption.  
"I have to leave now." Hunter said. "And you should remember this: The hunted cannot find the hunter, as I am the one who hunts. Especially you, mouse girl, watch your back." He turned around and took off into the shadows, vanishing instantly and silently. Koopie Koo and Ms Mowz stood still for moment, shocked. The sounds of running footsteps snapped them back into reality. They took off to the warp pipe. As for Koopie Koo, she decided to worry about Hunter, his skills, trickery,advice and his threat to Ms Mowz later.  
'There's work to be done.' she told herself.  
The two of them jumped down the warp pipe, leaving the ever-growing sounds of footsteps behind them.

**END OF CHAPTER 5.**

**Note: Hunter, full name Hunter Koopa, was requested by EPICYOSHI3900, a writer that I follow. He added one of my OC's to his own story, so I'm simply returning the favor. Hunter is the only OC request I allowed, so please don't ask to put an OC in. I'll try to create a different story for that when I finish this one, which is to say, in another 2/3 months.**


	6. Chapter 6: Cross of Paths

**CHAPTER 6 now up! Took a day off to fix a serious error I found in previous chapters, so this is a day late. On a happier note, this is my ever chapter to break the 2,000 words mark! So enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Cross of Paths**

**TIME: 3:55PM **

**LOCATION: OUTSIDE CREEPY STEEPLE**

Koops and Zack stood outside the imposing Creepy Steeple. Having retrieved a Crystal Star from the Poshley Sanctum 10 hours ago, 'at 5:55 Am exactly', according to Zack, Koops had decided to head to Creepy Steeple, largely because the constant twilight of the Steeple and the surrounding are meant that he and Zack could travel more discreetly.

Koops walked up to the main gate, which was shut tightly by a massive lock. He shook at it furiously, but could not get the lock to budge. The hole in the wall around the steeple that he had taken with Mario in their adventure together had been sealed up, allowing them no way inside.  
"Damn. Now how do we get in?" he thought aloud, pacing in circles. His face was still hidden from Zack by his hood, hiding his thoughts.  
"Allow me." Zack said, withdrawing his shotgun. He walked up to the wall, placed the shotgun right in front of the lock, and pulled the trigger. A massive BOOM echoed through the air, and the lock snapped from the severe force of the shotgun blast.  
"There's are access." Zack announced, face grimly determined, which had looked like that since Koops had met him, but his eyes seemed genuinely pleased behind his blue-tinted lens.  
Koops smiled.

**TIME: 4:00PM**

** LOCATION: OUTSIDE CREEPY STEEPLE**

Koopie Koo and Ms Mowz ran up to the gate, observing the shattered lock, in which the melted metal inside was still glowing faintly.  
"(Expletive Deleted), someone got here first." Koopie Koo said. She looked around her. If they went in through the front gate, they'd have to deal with whoever was inside, and that wasn't an option. Hunter had told them to conserve their energy, for the bigger onslaught of attacks from Crystal Corruption was to come, and what if Crystal Corruption was right behind those doors? Or even worse, if it was a trap bt Hunter himself?  
Koopie Koo's focus switched again, this time thinking about Hunter. She had doing that on the way from her house in Petalburg all the way until then, and it wasn't good for her concentration. But she couldn't stop thinking about his menacing battle skills, his unbelievable stealth, his confidence or his threat to Ms Mowz, the last one worrying Koopie Koo the most. (Use EPICYOSHI3900's story Torture 2 for added reference.)  
Ms Mowz perked up. "I think I may know a secret enterance into the steeple." She walked over to a rusty, abandonned well right outside of the gate. "There should be a secret passage under Creepy Steeple that leads us inside." she explained.  
Koopie Koo knew this option was better than simply charging through the gate. As everybody knows, secret agents, spies and assassins alike _**NEVER**_ go through the front door. "Alright then, let's go." she said, and followed Ms Mowz down the well."

**TIME: 4:00PM **

**LOCATION: CREEPY STEEPLE**

Koops and Zack were now standing on an escalated balcony that wrapped around the entire wall right above the main room, in which was illuminated by rays of twilight breaking through the stained glass windows, giving them a perfect view in case anyone entered or if anyone was following them. Koops stood in front of a door at the end of the balcony. "This door contains a staircase that leads directly up into the the bell room (is that what their called in churches? I'm not Christian.)." Koops said. "My friend Vivian hid the Ruby Star up there. I'll go get it, but you should wait down here. Keep an eye out for anyone who might be following us."  
Zack withdrew his AK-47 and nodded.  
"Good. I'll be back as fast as I can." Koops said. He opened the door and ran inside.

Zack got down onto his stomach, AK-47 gripped firmly in his hands, finger on the trigger, looking down onto the main room in a classic sniper position. He whistled slightly to a tune that was normally used for calling prey.  
"Where are you, Crystal Corruption? I'm waiting right here." he muttered silently.

**TIME: 4:00 AM **

**LOCATION: UNDER CREEPY STEEPLE.**

Koopie Koo pushed a statue out of the way, allowing her and Ms Mowz to emerge from a hidden panel in the floor that the statue had covered.  
"We're in." she said. She bent down and helped Ms Mowz up. "Now let's find that badge." Ms Mowz nodded in agreement. "It should be hidden in a secret passage out in the main hall." she told Koopie Koo. The two of them heade towards one of the taller doors, which would lead them out into the main hall.

Silently, Koopie Koo pushed open the door and tiptoed into the main hall. She hoped to go and find the secret passage unseen, when a gunshot sounded and a bullet flew out of nowhere, grazing Koopie Koo's jacket but not cutting into the skin. She looked up and saw where the bullet had come from. On the balcony above her, a Koopa with a black shell, silver-grey hoodie, black camo pants torn at the knees and spectacles with blue-tinted lenses, showing eyes glinting with hatred and determination. He held an AK-47 in hands and gritted his teeth, flicking a switch on his gun a firing a round of bullets at her. Koopie Koo sprinted down the main hall, narrowly avoiding the line of fire. She tucked under the balcony and caught her breath, then a saw a small gap that was disguised by the shadows. 'The secret room.' she thought. She rolled through the small gap and found herself in a small storage room, dusty and covered in cobwebs from years of hiding. She heard a large clap through the small gap and knew that the pursuing Koopa was now at ground level.  
"Show yourself, whoever you are!" he shouted, echoing off the walls of the steeple. Koopie Koo knew she had to search fast. She looked through the small chests and drawers inside the room, finding badges first and examining the details later. She found four of them and started mentally constructing an escape plan when she heard the sound of a kick and the sound of someone falling and hitting the floor. She peeked through the small gap in the wall and saw Ms Mowz, with the pursuing Koopa temporarily unconcious.  
"Koopie Koo, let's go!" Ms Mowz whispered urgently, sticking out her hand to help Koopie Koo out. Koopie Koo took her hand, crawled through the small gap and took off with Ms Mowz through the front door, heading away from Creepy Steeple.

**TIME: 4:02PM **

**LOCATION: MAIN HALL, CREEPY STEEPLE**

Koops emerged from the door and jumped down from the balcony, hidden blade unsheathed and expecting a battle. He had heard the gunshots and Zack's shouting and ran down as quickly as he could. He found Zack regaining conciousness, groaning and rubbing the back of his head.  
"Zack, what happened?" Koops asked.  
"I saw someone trying to enter the hall, so I fired at her. When she tucked into the shadows, I jumped down to try and find her, when someone, possibly her friend, must've kicked me and knocked me out." he explained and looked around. "For (expletive deleted) sake! Their both gone!" he shouted and blasted a bullet into the wall. "Sneaky twosome." he growled.  
"Who were they?" Koops asked.  
"One was a Koopa dressed completely in red, while the other one, I don't know what he or she looked like." Zack described.  
"Don't worry." Koops said. "we'll find them soon enough."  
"The weird thing was they didn't seem like Crystal corruption members, nor did they seem interested in trying to find the Crystal Star." Zack noted. "You got it, didn't you?"  
Koops produced the Ruby Star in answer.  
"Phew." Zack breathed out. "That's one less thing to worry about. Now, I think we should set off again, right?"  
Koops nodded. "Although I don't know where the next star is, I agree it's not safe to stay here. I just hope Crystal Corruption hasn't gotten their hands on anymore of them."  
Zack got up. Koops nodded. The two of them headed out the door, back to Rougeport and, hopefully, back to more Crystal Stars.

**TIME: 4:15 AM **

**LOCATION: TWILIGHT TRAIL **

A question popped into Zack's mind as he followed Koops through the forest of Twilight Trail.  
"Hunter, when did you decide to become an assassin?" he asked.  
Koops didn't bother to stop. "That would take too much time to explain." he said dismissevely. "Now let's go."  
Zack didn't bother to shoot any stray bullets. He just continued following Koops.

**TIME: 4:15 AM**

** LOCATION: OUTSIDE TWILIGHT TOWN **

Koopie Koo and Ms Mowz stopped to catch their breath. They had sprinted all the way from Creepy Steeple and had completely exhausted themselves.  
"That was a little too close to call." Ms Mowz panted.  
Koopie Koo nodded, breathing heavily. "Now, there's no one here, let's examine these badges." She laid down the badges on the ground and kneeled to look at them. One was a crimson triangle-shaped badge with a fist punching up engraved on it. In the bottom corner of the badge was a tiny emblem that had a group of three people on it.  
"Team Power Plus." Ms Mowz said. (Power Plus raises the attack power of a character by 1 in the game, but you'll see what I'll do with it later.)  
The second badge was a hex-shaped badge that was deep purple with a gold trim. A letter C shone brightly in platinum in the middle.  
Ms Mowz gasped. "Mega Charge. The only badge with more power than an Ultra Charge."  
"Go figure." Koopie Koo remarked.  
The third badge was a square shape that shone in green, with what seemed to be a spinning, spiky star in the middle.  
"Lucky Day." Ms Mowz said. (I did a pretty poor job in describing that one, didn't I?)  
The last badge wasn't actually a badge, according to Ms Mowz. It was a shape of a Crystal Star that was blackened with what seemed to be a poison seeping slowly into it.  
"This is not a badge, it doesn't radiate a feeling of power or value." Ms Mowz said.  
Koopie Koo looked over it, scratching her chin. "I think I might know what it is." she said quietly. "It looks like the seal for Crystal Corruption."  
"But how would they leave it there? With all the badges and everything else?" Ms Mowz asked.  
"They didn't." Koopie Koo said with certainty.  
Ms Mowz looked up at Koopie Koo and locked eyes with her. Instantly, she knew the answer.  
"Hunter." Ms Mowz breathed nervously. "He left it there, with the rest of the badges, for us." She twitched nervously. "But why?"  
"I don't know." Koopie Koo said. "But if he did leave it there, it must be important. Or..."  
"Or what?" Ms Mowz asked.  
"Or it's a trick, a trap he set. It's unlikely, but it's possible with that silent killer." Koopie Koo theorised.  
Ms Mowz still looked scared. Koopie Koo understood why. Hunter was already tricky enough, but with the kill threat he hung over Ms Mowz, added with the way he fought, would stir up fear in anyone. Koopie Koo had yet to ask why Hunter wanted to kill her, but she had to respect her friend's privacy. After all, she was also hiding something from the world, and more importantly, hiding it from Koops.  
She cleared the thoughts from her head. She knew emotions were bad in her line of work.  
"We should keep moving." Koopie Koo told Ms Mowz, who nodded in agreement.

They went into Twilight Town, found the rusty-brown warp pipe in the town center, and jumped down it, heading back to RougePort Sewers.

**END OF CHAPTER 6.**

**Author's Note: So this time around I tried writing from two different point of view's. Tell me what you think. Also please review and favorite, because it's dragging down my morale to not have any followers after 6 (expletive deleted), hard-written chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7: Threat Letters

**Hello FanFiction! This is going to be my last chapter for at least another week because I've got another family reunion/ celebration happening. No matter, Chapter 7 is now up!**

**Author Note: Readers, _PLEASE _review or follow because I need some support. Inspiration is one thing, but motivation is another thing.**

**But I've wasted your time (hopefully not) long enough. So enjoy Chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7: Threat Letters**

**TIME: 7:30 AM**

**LOCATION: PETALBURG**

Koopie Koo was near exhaustion. She and Ms Mowz had been chasing badges for almost 32 hours, fighting off Crystal Corruption and avoiding the likes of others. What she needed was a little rest. She expected Ms Mowz to go against her and say that badges were the top priority, but Ms Mowz was near a state of collapse as well. They both had then decided to use Koopie Koo's house as a brief resting house.  
Koopie Koo was so tired she almost didn't see Parakarry coming in to land nearby. She saw that he examined her mailbox, shook his head and left the day's mail inside. Quickly, she took off her eye mask and gloves and made sure her knives were safely concealed.  
"Ms Mowz, hide." she whispered. Ms Mowz obeyed and snuck behind the house. She walked up to her house as normally as she could and strode up next to Parakarry.  
"Good Morning, Koopie Koo." Parakarry said, tucking the bill of his aviator cap. "I see you didn't pick up your mail yesterday."  
"Yeah, I wasn't here yesterday." she said. "I was off at Rougeport."  
Parakarry frowned slightly. "I thought it was dangerous to go there, since you have to go through the sewers, especially considering all those recent fights going on in the deeper tunnels." "Well, I guess I got lucky then." she replied.  
Parakarry shrugged, then noticed Koopie Koo's clothing. "When did you start wearing red?" he asked.  
Koopie Koo started to get a little nervous. "Just trying something new." she said, trying to keep her voice at normal. "We all have to get out of the habit sometimes, right?"  
"Yeah, I guess so." Parakarry agreed, then laughed. "It reminds me of the time I showed up a work wearing a T-shirt with mail tied to ropes printed on it, saying _'Chain Mail'_. I don't think my boss appreciated my sense of humor though."  
Koopie Koo laughed as well. "That's too bad."  
Parakarry nodded, then his expression turned serious again when he saw the bullet graze on her left shoulder. "What's that?" he asked.  
"This? Uh, I tripped and scraped my shoulder.. against a signpost yesterday." she said hastily, seriously hoping Parakarry wouldn't get to inquisitive.  
"Right. Okay." he said, not completely believing the story but not asking any more questions. He checked his watch. "Well, I gotta go, more mail to deliver, you know..."  
"... a postman's job is never done." Koopie Koo finished for him. "See you later."  
"Likewise." Parakarry took off, but turned around and came back. "What's wrong?" Koopie Koo asked.  
"I can't believe I forgot. I have another letter for you." he fished into his stachel and took out a white envelope. "Anonymous source. It just showed up in the post office this morning." he said. "I also got one for Koops, who I also didn't see yesterday." he handed over the letters. "Another message duly delivered, a postman's job is never done." He took off and this time he didn't come back.  
Koopie Koo started to feel a little nervous. Koops had also gone missing yesterday? Could that have meant that Crystal Corruption had actually gotten him? If so, how could they have known the two of them were together? And how did they know who she actually was and where she lived? Koopie Koo kicked out at her mailbox out of frustration at her questions, rattling it in it's place. She walked inside of her house and signalled to Ms Mowz that it was safe. she quickly opened her envelope and found a note inside. It read: '_Stop trying to hide, we will find you. If you want to save the one you love_ _dearly,_ _meet at Rougeport town square, tonight, midnight sharp. Don't keep us waiting.'_ _-Crystal Corruption._  
Koopie Koo yelled a curse and kicked out at her coffee table, knocking it over and shattering the glass table top. She continued the display by knocking over her sofa and kicking out at the wall.  
"Koopie, what is it?" Ms Mowz said, alarmed and worried.  
"They...they have Koops." she said, panting, shocked and burning with rage. "I'll get them, I will." She took off, heading out the door, without a clear plan, just guided by anger.  
"Koopie, wait!" Ms Mowz shouted and ran after her.

**TIME: 9:00 AM **

**LOCATION: OUTSIDE PETALBURG, PETAL MEADOWS**

"Let's get some rest." Koops said. Koops and Zack were concealed in a tree in Petal Meadows. Petalburg was in sight, but Koops didn't want to bring Zack into his hometown, not that he would freak out everyone with his guns and his inner anger, but because he didn't want to have to reveal his true identity.  
Zack had promptly dozed off, completely exhausted.  
Koops quietly removed his hood and flipped his hoodie inside out, showing his usual blue sweater. He jumped out of the tree and headed into his hometown.

Koops removed his house key from his pocket and opened the door. The house was exactly as he left it, tidy and clean. He went upstairs and opened his closet, taking out another Hidden Blade and attaching it to his left arm. After a few flick of the wrists to make sure it still worked, he headed downstairs and turned on the TV. A news report was showing that yet more bodies of the members of Crystal Corruption had been murdered, and that the tunnels were going into a state of lockdown. He noticed a small note at the bottom of the screen, saying the news team had found twenty-four bodies, yet he and Zack had only killed twelve of them. 'So, could there be more than just me and Zack who are fighting against Crystal Corruption?' he thought to himself.  
He dismissed an idea inside his head telling him to find and befriend whoever else was supposedley on his side, beacause who knew if they were friendly or not? Zack was an exception, but the others weren't an option.

Koops walked over to Koopie Koo's house, but hastened when he saw the door was left unlocked and open.  
"Koopie? Are you home?" he asked, walking through the open door. He walked into the living room and gasped. The table had been overturned and shattered, the sofa knocked over and other signs that a battle might have taken place. He noticed an unopened letter on the floor next to a pile of glass shards. He picked up the envelope and cut it open, pulling out a letter and unfolding it. "_'Stop trying to hide, we will find you. If you want to save_ _the_ _one you love dearly, meet at Rougeport town square, tonight, midnight sharp. Don't keep us waiting.' -Crystal Corruption._" he read out loud to himself. "(Expletive deleted**[I do this a lot because I'm not exactly very comfortable with writing uncensored swear words]**). They got Koopie." he muttered. "How the hell did they do that?! How the hell did they even know who I really am or that I'm in love with Koopie?!" He hurried out of the house flipping his hoodie inside out and pulling his grey hood over his face.

**TIME: 10:00 AM **

**LOCATION: OUTSIDE PETALBURG, PETAL MEADOWS**

Koops must've woke Zack up with a jolt, because Zack fell right out of the tree. Koops hurried down and broke the news to him. He didn't want to tell Zack about his personal life or anything, and he didn't tell Zack his real name, but if he had to save Koopie Koo, it was worth the risk.  
Zack shook his head, cleaning the inside of his shotgun. Koops hoped he wasn't too annoyed that he had fallen out of his sleep. "It's a false threat, Hunter." he said with firm calmness. "They don't really know who you are, they're just taking chances that you have a normal life and have a girlfriend and everything. It's a simple trick, and it doesn't work out most of the time."  
This calmed Koops's nerves quite a lot. "I think you're right. However, if they are going to show up tonight, there's a good chance we can find out if they have any of the Crystal Stars." he said.  
Zack nodded. Again, Koops was glad to have Zack on his side. He seemed so level-headed and mature for someone of 15 years of age.  
"It's worth a shot. Midnight, tonight." Zack said, then yawned. "Could I get some more rest? I'm a physical wreck."  
"Go for it. We both have to conserve our energy." Koops told him.

**TIME: 4:30 PM **

**LOCATION: STILL IN THE SAME SPOT**

"Zack, wake up." Koops nudged more gently this time. Zack's eyes fluttered and he yawned. "Zack, we got to get moving. The sewers are going to be on lockdown at six because of safety measures." Koops informed him.  
Zack spung up, fully awake now. "Then let's go."

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

**Again, _PLEASE_ follow, favorite or review, because I need the support. In the next chapters, I promise the plot will get thicker.**

** .Parakarry is out. At least until the 24th.**


	8. Chapter 8: A Past Is Revealed

** Hello again FanFiction! Back on the computer earlier than I expected! So I wrote down chapter 8, my longest Chapter so far, with around 2,500 words.**

**Before I begin, I want to give special thanks to Wafflegirl0304, for her reviews gave me a huge morale boost for writing down this chapter.  
**

**Enjoy Chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8: A past is Revealed**

**TIME: 5:55PM **

**LOCATION: SUBLEVEL 1, ROUGEPORT SEWERS**

Zack followed Koops through the tunnels underneath Rougeport. He himself had never gone up to the surface, instead he had hid in the tunnels during his past experiences. Koops had retracted his two Hidden Blades and carried his Katana in both of his hands. Zack held a firm grip on his shotgun. If an enemy did arise, he'd blast his/hers face off and make a run for it with Koops.  
The sewers seemed eerily quiet, considering there were five minutes until the sewers went on lockdown. By now, the maintenance workers would be packing up and heading back home, safe from the mayhem that would break out when the sewers were closed.  
Zack kept his hearing alert and his sight sharp. Anything could jump out of nowhere and attack, and senses had to be paramount.  
Zack was two body lengths behind Koops as they drew closer to the warp pipe that led to the surface of Rougeport. He thought he heard a small sound from behind him and turned around. Standing behind him silently was a Koopa with a similar black shell, completley clad in black with his face covered by a black hood, standing straight with his arms folded.  
"Good instincts." he said, impressed.  
Zack fired a blast from his shotgun. At the current range, it should've blown the Koopa's head clean, but the Koopa sidestepped with lightning speed. Koops heard the blast and unsheathed his Hidden Blade, standing besides Zack, ready for the attacker. The black Koopa kicked out unbelievably fast at Koops, landing a blow to the stomach that sent Koops backwards. Zack withdrew his knife and prepared for close combat, when the black Koopa laughed.  
"I'm not here to fight you." he said, and reached out with his finger to touch Zack's forehead. The instant the finger touched, the entire world around the two of them faded into black, leaving Zack standing face to face with the mysterious Koopa in black.  
"WHO ARE YOU?!" Zack shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME?!"  
The Koopa in black laughed. "Zack, you can call me Hunter, just like you call your friend." he said. "I have knowledge for you about your family, although you probably know what happened."  
Zack trembled, partly from anger and partly from fear. "I don't know what you're talking about." he snarled. "My family's been dead for eleven years, and I have no memory of what happened to them."  
"No memory? Or you just don't want to remember?" Hunter asked. He took a step towards Zack.  
Zack pointed his shotgun right against Hunter's face. "You take one more step, and I will blow your (expletive deleted) face off." he growled through gritted teeth.  
Hunter's smile dropped a little. "That's unnecessary. You're in my dimension, and it allows only what I allow. Go ahead, try to shoot."  
Zack pulled on the trigger. Nothing happened. He pulled the trigger repeatedely, with no results.  
"See what I mean?" Hunter said, his slight smile returning to his face, which, covered by the hood, only showed his mouth.  
Zack was stunned. "How can you do this?" he asked.  
"Well, this isn't my strong suit. I've always been more of a stealth and combat Koopa." Hunter explained. "However, I do have limited abilities that I can use on those related to me."  
Zack took a moment for the fact to sink in. "We're not related." he answered defiantly.  
"Not related _Closely_." Hunter corrected. "But we are part of the same Koopa family tree. Can't you see a similarity?" He pointed towards his black shell, the exact same color as Zack's. "You're part of a genetically enhanced family, the Hunter Koopa's. That's where you get your enhanced physical skills as well as your sharpshooting abilities. You needed practice, yes, but you do have a family gift."  
"Stop putting these thoughts in my head." Zack snarled. "You said you knew about my family."  
"I said you _already_ know about your family." Hunter said. "The memory is just locked inside your mind because it's too painful."  
"Shut up!" Zack shouted angrily. "I told you I have no memory of them!"  
Hunter's right index finger touched where Zack's heart was, and immediately the world around Zack faded even more, warping itself into the past.

_It was a dark, cloudy night. Three black-shelled Koopas were running through a set of dark back alleys of a street, leaping over stray boxes and feet flying over puddles of water. One was male, the other two were female. Voices and running footsteps echoed behind them._  
_The three of them turned a corner and found themselves facing a dead end. The male Koopa cursed._  
_"Dead end." he muttered furiously._  
_"What do we do now?" the smaller of the female Koopas asked worriedly._  
_"We must keep Zack safe." the older female Koopa said, clutching a young, sleeping three year old Koopa dressed in a simple t-shirt and shorts in her hands._

Zack realized with shock that he was watching himself and his own family, his parents and his sister.

_The echoing voices drew closer, revealing six figures carrying handguns with them. All of them were part-human and part-reptile. One of them walked in front of the others. He was dressed in a blood-red business suit, his eyes were reptillian slits, his fangs were as sharp as knives, his skin scaly and pale green, while his tail was two-feet long and spiked._  
_"Foolish family." he hissed with pleasure. "Did you really think you could escape from the clutches of Crystal Corruption?" He raised his gun, and the others copied._  
_"You leave Zack alone!" the father shouted. "He has nothing to do with you!"_  
_"He is too powerful, just like the rest of you." the leader snarled. "You must all be destroyed."_  
_"You betrayed us, Zabrovst. You said you wanted to create what was better for the world. Instead your using our work for your own purposes." the father shouted._  
_Zabrovst laughed. "Foolish Blake. I never said I wanted what was best for everyone. Soon, my organization will rise to power, enslaving the world, ruling over it. And you or the rest of your family will not be there to stop it." He raised his gun and fired. A bullet went straight into Blake's heart. Blake collapsed, dead. His wife screamed. "Shoot the other two." Zabrovst commanded to his men. The other two fired a hailstorm of bullets killing both Zack' mother and sister with multiple shots._

'NO!' Zack screamed inside.

_Zack's mother and sister fell over and lay still, bodies riddled with bullet holes. Zabrovst and his men laughed and disappeared into the shadows. Young Zack emerged from his mother's dead hands. "Mom?" he said, scared and tugging at his dead mother. "Mom? Mom! Wake Up!" Young Zack started crying. "Mom! Mina! Wake up! Please!" Young Zack collapsed to his knees and sobbed. Police sirens wailed in the distance, with two cops running down the alleyways, before finding the scene._  
_"Goddamn the devil's mother! What happened here?!" one of the police guards, a goomba dressed in dark blue said. He looked at the young, sobbing Koopa. "We need to get this kid outta here. He won't be safe."_  
_"He's lucky to survive." the other Goomba officer said. "We need to get him to safety ASAP." he took out his radio and sent out a distress signal. "As for his family, there's nothing we can do." he said gravely. The two of them picked up the weeping Koopa and carried him back to their car._

Zack returned back to the present, shaking and trembling uncontrollably. Hunter looked at him gravely.  
"Wh...why? Why..." Zack whispered weakly.  
"I'm sorry." Hunter said, with actual sorrow in his voice. "But it's necessary for you if you want a chance to avenge your family. You can't have your memory and your emotions blocked and fighting each other. You need to remember what happened. Remember it when the time comes." Hunter vanished, leaving Zack returning to the real world, underneath the surface of Rougeport. Zack was still trembling violently.  
"Zack?" Koops's voice said. "What just happened?"  
Zack collapsed to the ground on his side, hands on the side of his head, eyes tightly shut. "No...No...No." he muttered weakly."  
"Zack!" Koops shouted, more out of worry than out of anger. "Zack! Snap out of it!"  
Zack hardly heard him. He felt like he was the scared three year old who had seen his family brutally killed. He hoped that he would just cry now, so he could get all his sorrow and grief out. Nothing came. No tears, no whimpers. Instead, he felt his mind refocusing, determined to tear down Crystal Corruption one person at a time.  
"Zack! What's going on?" Koops shouted."  
Zack got up, feeling caught between his dementing past and his determination on his future.  
"I'll tell you when we get to the surface." Zack said.

**TIME: 6:00PM **

**LOCATION: ROUGEPORT EAST SIDE, ROUGEPORT**

The two Koopas emerged from the sewers of Rougeport on the east side of the town, the sun was setting over the sea, casting long shadows and turning the sky a vibrant orange.  
Koops looked at Zack expectantly, who was reloading his shotgun. He had nearly broken down emotionally and rose up in more confidence about as fast. Who was that mysterious Koopa? What did he do to Zack? And what did he show Zack?  
"Okay, I'll explain what happened." Zack said. "The Koopa, he called himself Hunter, took me into his own dimension, told me who he was and unlocked the memory of my family's death. I'm not going to describe what happened in any way, because it is still to painful."  
"Do you remember what happened after the deaths?" Koops asked cautiously.  
"Yes." Zack answered. "The police took me to an orphanage, where I spent a year, but I never really fitted in. I ran away at the age of four and spent most of my life in hiding, training for an eventual time, even though I didn't know what it was. That changed only three months ago when I accidentaly came upon the Crystal Corruption, in one of their lower ranked headquarters. I was immediately convinced they had something to do with me and my family. That's when things got messy between me and them. Eventually, I got out alive and armed with weapons, determined to tear down that wretched organization." He inserted s twelve-gauge shell into his shotgun and closed it tightly. "That's pretty much it."  
Koops took it all in. Anyone would have to be as tough as steel to survive what Zack had been through.  
"You've had a pretty tough life." Koops consoled.  
"Whatever, I don't pity myself." Zack said. "Especially now, when we've got a mammoth task ahead of us."  
"True." Koops agreed. "Wait, who was Hunter anyway? I've never heard of him."  
"I honestly don't know." Zack answered. "He said we were related in our Koopa family tree, he said it was Hunter Koopas. But I don't know who he is really." **( I don't either, EPICYOSHI3900 is very secretive about Hunter's true self, I'm just improvising as I go along with the story.)** "You didn't copy your name from him, did you?"  
"No." Koops said. "People say imitation is the most sincere form of flattery, but I've done it purely by coincidence."  
Zack nodded. He checked his watch **(I've never said he had a watch, but please just go along with it)**. "Hunter, it's five minutes past six. We've got just under six hours before we cross paths with Crystal Corruption. You have a plan?"  
Koops nodded. "I'm going in alone to see if I can intervene with their threats. If I don't get back here by three minutes past midnight, I need you to come after me."  
Zack opened his mouth to disagree with the plan, when Koops raised his hand as a motion to wait. "Zack, you've just nearly broke down completely on an emotional scale. We can't have that while engaging in close combat. I need you to stand guard here."  
Zack close his mouth and nodded. He knew Koops was right, he still wasn't feeling fully confident in himself.  
"Alright." he said. "I'll stay on guard. Now let's rest a little before the main event."  
"Agreed." Koops said.  
The two Koopas retreated to the rooftops of the buildings on the east side, resting before preparing themselves for the next big battle.

**TIME: 6:30PM**

** LOCATION: ROUGEPORT WEST SIDE, ROUGEPORT**

"I don't like the idea." Ms Mowz said.  
"I don't either, but it's our best shot." Koopie Koo replied.  
Ms Mowz and Koopie Koo were on the west side of Rougeport, the richer, cleaner, more luxurious end of Rougeport. The houses were large, clean and brightly colored, and a fountain sparkled in a small garden at one end of the west side.  
Koopie Koo and Ms Mowz were sitting above the rooftops of the houses, looking down over the streets. Koopie Koo had changed back into her full RazorRose costume, complete with the dozen knives concealed inside. Judging by how her last encounters had been going, those knives were about to get a lot more blood on them.  
"So you're saying you want to go at Crystal Corruption alone?" Ms Mowz asked. "Koopie Koo, that's suicidal. Besides, without you, Hunter is probably going to strike at me, and I won't have backup."  
"This doesn't involve you Ms Mowz." Koopie Koo retorted. "It doesn't involve our badges either. It involves me and Koops. If he dies at their hands, I'll never forgive myself."  
Ms Mowz sighed. She knew she wouldn't be able to persuade Koopie Koo out of her plan. "Alright, but please be careful. You have only a vague idea of what you might be dealing with. Don't take any chances."  
"Don't worry." Koopie Koo assured. She picked up a curved scimitar she had taken in their last encounter with Crystal Corruption. The blade was deadly sharp and curved, and did serve Koopie Koo well in her last battle. If the knives proved inferior in close combat, the scimitar would be a perfect weapon, despite being a tad heavy to Koopie Koo's liking.  
"If Crystal Corruption even lays their hands on Koops, they'll really understand why I call myself RazorRose." she said angrily.

**END OF CHAPTER 8.**

**A/N: I actually cried myself when I wrote down the Murder of Zack's family. I hope I did a good enough job at it too. Please follow and review, because my motivation has become awfully tempermental because of family reunions.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Plans Go Wrong

**Chapter 9 is here!**

**Chapter 9: The plans go wrong.**

**TIME: 11:50PM **

**LOCATION: EAST SIDE, ROUGEPORT**

Koops was retracting and unsheathing his Hidden Blades repeatedley in impaitience. Just ten minutes stood between him and his next encounter with Crystal Corruption, and he just wanted to get it over with.  
Zack stood by him with his AK-47, his prefered sniper weapon, in his hands. He wore a simple pair of gloves, tight-fitting with holes for his fingers.  
"Are you sure about this?" Zack asked.  
Koops nodded in answer. Zack had proven to be useful in marksmanship as well as close-combat, but Zack had just had a near emotional breakdown less than six hours ago. That kind of distraction was a liability in the latter situation.  
Zack dropped down onto the rooftop surface on his stomach, a classic sniper position.  
"Ready." he said.  
Koops took one more look back at his friend, then he took off, jumping off the rooftop, rolling when he hit the ground and taking off at full speed.

**TIME: 11:50PM **

**LOCATION: WEST SIDE, ROUGEPORT**

Koopie Koo and Ms Mowz stood on the rooftop of the houses in the West Side of Rougeport. Koopie Koo paced around the rooftop, scimitar in hand and knives concealed. "Are you ready for this?" Ms Mowz asked.  
"Yes." Koopie Koo answered firmly. She took off along the rooftops, gliding silently across the surfaces, down to the Town Square of Rougeport.

Ms Mowz waited until Koopie Koo was out of sight, then sat down and laid out her badges. The two main badges she kept her eyes on were the Ultra Charge and Mega Charge. Those two badges contained so much power in them that if Crystal Corruption got their hands on them, it could turn disastrous very quickly. Added to that, Ms Mowz had to keep herself alert for the threat of Hunter, who hung a clear intention to kill over her.  
'Why does he want to kill me?' Ms Mowz asked herself. She herself didn't even know the answer to that question. **(Heck, I still don't know myself!)** If Hunter did show up, she'd only have herself and six knives to fight with against Hunter's lightning speed and various weapons. Overall, the odds were not stacking in her favor.

**TIME: 11:55PM **

**LOCATION: TOWN SQUARE, ROUGEPORT**

Rougeport Town Square was deathly quiet. No shops were open, no one was outside, even the moon didn't seem to want to shine any light down on the Town Square. Koops hoped this would act as an aid to getting in and out unseen. He had his hood pulled over his face, as always, with his Hidden Blades ready for use at the flick of his wrists.  
Koops walked quietly to the only source of light: a small lampost that created a ten-foot wide circle of light. He waited right next to the lamp, hoping to stay out of the circle of light and still stay hidden. That's when a knife shot from straight out of nowhere, hooking itself in a crack in the wall behind Koops. He turned to the direction of where the knife had came from and found a figure dressed entirely in red. Koops unsheathed his Hidden Blades and brought out his Katana as a backup. He charged at the red figure, who did the same to him.

Koopie Koo ran to the figure dressed in a hood and jeans. **(Remember: Neither of them know of each other's split personality.)** She drew out her own scimitar and went sword to sword with her attacker. Every slice, every stab and every slash was deflected but couldn't be countered. The hooded figure slashed once again, this time going for a decapitation slach across the neck. Koopie Koo ducked down and kicked out at his stomach from underneath, sending her attacker stumbling backwards about five feet.

Koops barely felt any pain in his stomach, but did stumble back because of a lack of balnce. He recomposed himself and gripped his Katana tightly. He quickly ducked another knife and heard the figure curse. Judging by the voice, his attacker was definetley female, but he couldn't place the voice accurately. His attacker drew closer to him, lashing out with a kick to the face. Koops sidestepped and aimed his Hidden Blade for a stab through the neck.

Koopie Koo caught a glint of metal inside her attacker's wrist as he tried to stab at her neck. She blocked out with her elbow and drew another knife in her other hand, going for a stab into her opponent's heart. Her opponent dropped down and kicked in sweeping motion at her feet, knocking Koopie Koo down. The attacker rose up and pointed his Katana straight down at her heart.  
"Stay down." he growled.  
'That voice.' Koopie Koo thought. She kicked out at her attacker again, kicking him and sending him flying back. He landed hard on his side and his hood came off, revealing his face.

Koops winced as he stood up, realizing his hood was no longer covering his face. His opponent looked at him in shock and disbelief.  
"K..K...Koops?!" she stammered in shock. Koops recognized the voice at once. It was the voice that he loved the most, the voice of Koopie Koo. His mind was in shock as his body continued acting on it's previous command. He charged at Koopie Koo and punched out at her, making her duck. While she ducked, her eyemask came off, revealing her eyes to Koops.  
"What the [epletive deleted]?! No...this isn't possible." he muttered in sheer disbelief. "Koopie, is that really you?!"  
Before Koopie Koo could reply or do anyhting, both of them felt a cloth cover their mouths. The instant they took a breath, the sharp smell of chemicals filled their nostrils, and both of them fell into unconciousness, their bodies going limp and thier minds shutting down.

Four members of the Crystal Corruption stood over their victims. All had forked tounges and scaly, green skin.  
"Excellent." one of them hissed. "Both fell for the trap. Zabrovssst will reward usss greatly for thisss." **(Cue hissing sounds for the extended s's.)** The four of them picked up the unconcious Koopas, tied and gagged them, and carried them away.  
"I believe Zabrovssst will have sssome great ideasss for them as he prepares their torturesss." another one hissed with delight. The four of them disappeared into the shadows, carrying both Koops and Koopie Koo into the darkness.

**END OF CHAPTER 9**

**A/N: Slightly short chapter is slightly short. Mostly for suspense, partly for lack of ideas. As I speak, C10 is in writing.**

**So, what will happen to Koops and Koopie Koo? What about Zack and Ms Mowz? Will Hunter chase after Ms Mowz? Who are the real Crystal Corruption? The next chapters will reveal the answers (Mostly). Expect C10 by the 25th.**


	10. Chapter 10: Impossible Mission

**Again, I completed a chapter earlier than expected. This is Chapter 10. ENJOY.**

**Chapter 10: Impossible Mission**

**TIME: 12:03AM **

**LOCATION: EAST SIDE, ROUGEPORT**

Zack was still crouched down on the rooftop of a house on the east side of Rougeport, waiting anxiously for Koops to return. He glanced at his watch, which read 12:03AM. Koops should have been back by now. Zack tried to brush the thought that something had gone wrong out of his head. He jumped off the rooftops and headed towards Town Square.

**TIME: 12:04AM **

**LOCATION: TOWN SQUARE, ROUGEPORT**

Town Square was deathly quiet. Zack felt unnerved. Surely, not any other place in the world felt this way. He looked around for Koops, but the town seemed desolate.  
"Hunter, where are you?" he whispered. He slung his shotgun over his shell and pulled out his Desert Eagle from his belt, gripping it tightly with both hands. He heard a slight snap and turned towards the gate leading west. A small white mouse with a heart shaped tail, red shoes and matching eye mask was standing near the gate.  
Zack pointed his gun at the mouse. "Stop right there!" he barked. "Who are you? Tell me or I'll pull the trigger!"  
The mouse stopped in surrender. "My name is Ms Mowz." she said  
Zack lowered his Desert Eagle slightly. "Now tell me, have you heard of someone named Hunter?"  
Zack could see the fear in Ms Mowz's eyes when he mentioned Hunter. "Y..yes. I have. He wants to kill me."  
Zack was quite shocked by that at first, but then he remembered that there were two Hunter's, and he knew Koops had no intention to kill anyone but Crystal Corruption.  
"Don't worry. If Hunter gets too close, I won't show mercy." he said.  
Zack looked around, hoping to spot Koops, wherever he might be. A gleam of metal caught his eye. Koops's Katana laid on the ground, right next to a curved scimitar and two cloths. Ms Mowz walked over to the same spot and sniffed the air.  
"Chloroform." she said.  
"The chemical used for making people unconcious?" Zack asked, fearing the worst.  
Ms Mowz nodded.  
Zack shouted in anger and kicked the door of a nearby shop. The door broke in half straight through the middle. Ms Mowz took a step back. Zack was raging in anger. First his family, now his friend, his only friend he'd ever had in his tortured, twisted, demented life was now taken by the same people that had murdered his family twelve years ago. Zack sat down, stewing in his anger, refusing to accept defeat. He noticed a knife lodged in a crack in the wall behind him. It was a 8cm long blade, and the handle had a logo he'd never seen before engraved on it, an emblem of a rose crossed over a knife. He pulled the knife out and walked over to Ms Mowz.  
"Do you know what this is?" he asked Ms Mowz, pointing to the emblem.  
Ms Mowz's eyes widened. "Yes, it's the seal of my friend RazorRose."  
"And the scimitar?" Zack asked, pointing towards the scimitar laying on the ground.  
"Also belongs to her."  
"RazorRose isn't her real name, is it?"  
"No."  
Zack sighed. "Look, my friend was here." he said, pointing at his Katana. "I don't know if he fought with RazorRose or not, but that can be settled later. We were trying to stop Crystal Corruption..."  
"I know them." Ms Mowz said. "Me and RazorRose were doing the same thing."  
"Okay, but we were trying to keep them from retrieving Crystal Stars..." Zack's eyes went wide when he suddenly remembered that Koops had the Crystal Stars. "For crying out [expletive deleted]! Now they've got the Crystal Stars!" Zack threw his Katana against a few stray metal bars and the bars tumbled with a loud clattering. Zack sighed with frustration. "Anyway, me and my friend are still trying to stop them from whatever they have in plan, most possibly it's a plan for world domination."  
"That's pretty tacky." Ms Mowz said. (My friend's actual response when I told him the idea.)  
"Yeah, but whatever the case, whatever they're up to can't be good." Zack said. "They're heartless, powerful and destructive. If you can help me bring them down and save my friend, I'll save your friend and keep you safe from Hunter in return." Zack stuck out his hand. Ms Mowz shook his hand.  
"Thank you." she said.  
"You too." Zack replied. Zack picked up the Katana and the Scimitar and slung them over his back. He tapped them twice, and they vanished, hidden by his cloaking mechanism.  
Ms Mowz sniffed the air. Her keen sense of smell picked up a trace. "Follow me." she said, running into the shadows.  
Zack followed.

**TIME: 1:15AM **

**LOCATION: SUBLEVEL 7, ROUGEPOT SEWERS**

Ms Mowz hated being back in the sewers. It was dark, it was dank and it was full of bad memories. All the fights and attacks with Crystal Corruption had happened down in the sewers, and she wasn't very eager for that to happen again.  
She could tell Zack wasn't comfortable with the situation either. He held his Desert Eagle in both of his hands, constantly looking to his sides as if someone might be following them. With their luck, they were probably being stalked at the very moment.  
Sublevel 7 was a lot more darker and narrower than previous sublevels Ms Mowz had been in, adding to her discomfort. Her badges seemed to weigh down on her, which made her paranoid. She had already lost her frriend. She didn't need to lose these extremely powerful badges as well.  
Pretty soon, the tunnels split into different directions. Ms Mowz tried to sniff the air to get some hints on their direction, but the stench of the sewers completely masked any possible direction hints.  
The tunnel Ms Mowz and Zack were going through eventually led straight into a wall.  
"Dead-end." Zack said.  
They turned around to head back, only to find a familiar figure standing behind them. It was Hunter, armed with knives clutched between his hands, with his signature, slight, mildly evil smile showing through his hood.  
"I've waited too long for you Ms Mowz." he said. "I won't wait any longer.  
Ms Mowz paled, which wasn't easy to tell because her skin was all white anyway. Fortunately for her, Zack stepped between her and Hunter.  
"Back away Hunter." he said.  
"This doesn't involve you Zack, this is personal." Hunter said.  
Zack raised his gun to Hunter's face, which only made Hunter laugh.  
"That didn't work last time for you, didn't it?" he chided.  
"Shut up." Zack growled. "I have enough to worry about. I've got a friend in hostile hands, an organization that wants to destroy the world and my mind is reeling with my past and present. You can just [expletive deleted] off for all I care."  
Hunter's smile melted. "You picked the wrong day to mess with me." he said angrily. He lunged with lightning speed at Zack, crashing into him and pinning him against the wall. Zack's Desert Eagle fell to the floor. Zack slipped from his grasp and took out his knife. Hunter still had him on the defense, making him block and dodge every slash and stab that Hunter could throw at him. Hunter kicked out from underneath, sweeping Zack straight off his legs. Zack fell to the ground.  
"I haven't even started trying yet." Hunter taunted. Zack got up and picked up his stray Desert Eagle and fired three shots, all of which Hunter ducked, with a missed bullet nearly hitting Ms Mowz. Zack cursed. Hunter snuck up from behind Zack and attempted to kick straight at the back of Zack's head. Zack's Judo experience kicked into action, ducking the kick and using the wasted power of Hunter's kick to throw Hunter over him. Hunter somersaulted and landed, grabbing Ms Mowz and holding a knife between her eyes.  
"Shoot me, and the mouse girl goes down with me." He said, his smile returning to his face. Zack could see the fear in Ms Mowz's eyes, and dropped his knife and Desert Eagle in defeat, and cursed. "You win." he muttered. "Just leave her alone." Hunter's grip loosened on Ms Mowz with a small sigh.  
"I'll admit, I was hoping you'd pull the trigger." he said with a little disappointment. "But because you're a cousin of mine, I'll let you and her go, at least this time."  
Zack acted purely on anger and kicked out at Hunter's stomach with such speed even Hunter didn't have time to avoid it. Hunter didn't feel any pain, but nodded, impressed.  
"Impressive." he said. "You're the only person to ever do that. This is one of the advantages of the Hunter Koopa, rage doesn't cloud our thoughts, it sharpens them."  
"I don't care about that." Zack growled. "But keep one thing in mind: **NEVER** call me your cousin."  
Hunter shrugged. "Fair enough. We fought. You surrendered. I won. No one beats me anyway."  
Zack rolled his eyes. "Cut to the chase." he said angrily.  
Hunter's smile returned to his face. "You have some serious grit, boy. Anyway, I won't help yo infiltrate Crystal Corruption since you're working with her." he pointed at Ms Mowz. "But I will give you this."  
Zack tensed. The last time Hunter had given him something, it was the memory of his family's death. He had enough to do already, he didn't need more past tragedies destroying his emotions and cutting into his focus.  
To Zack's surprise, Hunter only pulled out a simply drawn map. "This map will lead you directly to Crystal Corruption's Headquarters. Your friend is most likely being held in Division 13, the torture division. I don't have a map for inside though, but you'll have to figure that on your own. Most likely there will be maps inside, because the HQ is so big that some members still get lost in it."  
Zack must have looked surprised, because Hunter laughed lightly. "Yes, I'm not joking. Members do get lost in there. And let me tell you, you two are definetley insane, because no one has ever gone into that base, simply because it's suicidal. Crystal Corruption is made up of thousands of members, and they have enough weapons for a ten-year long war. I'll say either you're insane or you're that devoted to your friend. Either way, your chances of getting out alive are slim."  
"Comforting thought." Zack muttered sarcastically. He turned to Ms Mowz. "Are you still ready to go on ahead with this?" he asked her.  
Ms Mowz nodded.  
"Alright." Zack said. He didn't even bother to look at Hunter, because Hunter was already gone, vanished like a shadow.  
Ms Mowz examined the map. "We need to go down to sublevel 23. There's a passage down there. From there, we should be able to enter in Division 4, but that's where the map ends."  
"And that's when the games begin." Zack muttered, gripping his Desert Eagle with both of his hands.  
Ms Mowz folded up the map and headed down along the twisting tunnels, with Zack in tow.

**END OF CHAPTER 10. Woohoo! Ten chapters! Expect this story to finish after... possibly 17 chapters.**

**PARAKARRY OUT. ONCE MORE.**


	11. Chapter 11: Breaking Up Breaking In

**Right, I've got some bad news. I'm travelling back home starting tomorrow, with a four-day transit in France, so my writing time will be drastically cut, before almost being completely cut altogether when I go back to school. So these last chapters will be published inconsistently. Sorry guys.**

**However, on the plus side, this is the longest chapter to date, being 3000 words long. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: Breaking Up/Breaking In**

**TIME: UNKNOWN **

**LOCATION: UNKNOWN**

Koops's eyes fluttered open slowly. He groaned and tried to rub his head, only to find out that he was bound tightly by ropes. This snapped him out his sleepiness and brought him into reality.  
"Where am I?" he asked himself nervously. "What am I doing here?" he struggled against the ropes, but couldn't loosen them at all. He took a deep breath. "Okay Koops." he told himself. "Think." He thought for a few seconds before remembering his Hidden Blade. He flicked his wrist and unsheathed the Hidden Blade, using it to cut through one rope, then another, then another. Pretty soon, he was able to wriggle out of his ropes and took a look around. He was in an empty, stone prison cell, with gray concrete walls surrounding him and a steel, crosshatching grate on the roof of the cell. His hood was retracted into his sweater, his blue exterior still turned inside out. He reached into his shell for his Katana, but it was gone.  
Koops cursed. "Dammit all! I'm stuck down here." he kicked out at one of the walls, then realized he wasn't alone in the cell. Another Koopa laid unconscious on the floor next to him, a female figure dressed completely in red, gagged and bound in ropes.  
Koops's anger turned into worry. "Oh no, Koopie!" he shouted. He ran towards his long-time girlfriend and drew out his backup knife, furiously cutting through the ropes and avoiding the complex knots in the ropes. He was nearly done when Koopie Koo began to stir, groaning, beginning to wake up. Koops cut through the last rope when Koopie Koo fully woke up. He gently removed the duct tape gag that was covering her mouth. He smiled gently at her, but Koopie Koo wasn't returning the smile, instead, she lashed out at Koops, slapping him harshly across the face. Koops stumbled, taken aback in shock by what Koopie Koo had just done to him.  
"What was that for?!" he asked, rubbing the side of his face where Koopie Koo had slapped her. It hurt, inside and outside. Koopie Koo looked at him with a look of pure anger.  
"I can't believe you, Koops." she said angrily. "This is what you've been doing? All the times you said you were busy, you were doing this?! All the times I couldn't find you, what were you doing?! Killing people?!"  
Koops felt defenceless. "No!" he replied. "Koopie, please, let me explain."  
"People always say that when there about to lie." Koopie Koo cut him off. "And I've heard enough lies from you."  
Koops's hurt turned into anger. "Sure, but what about you?!" he shouted back. "You've done your fair share of hiding stuff from me! Going off with Ms Mowz to hunt badges and kill people as well!"  
"No Koops, you're wrong." Koopie Koo said, her face still showing no sign of letting her anger go. "I was only hunting badges, but those guys, Crystal Corruption, started chasing us. What me and Ms Mowz did was purely self-defense." She glared harder at Koops. "You were the one who went off with the intention to kill and intervene with their plans, trying to be a hero and everything."  
"I was trying to save the Crystal Stars!" Koops yelled in anger. "Crystal Corruption was going to come after me anyway, because I've always kept the Diamond Star with me!" He stopped short, mind reversing, going back into memory. He quickly checked himself for the Crystal Stars, but they were missing. The Diamond, Ruby, Garnet and Gold star were no longer there.

**A/N: Thanks to the author _'that one little guy'_ for clarifying the Garnet Star. I've never been able to remember it, always referring to it as the Copper or Bronze Star.**

Koops yelled, cursing with venom and banged his head against the wall. Not only had he lost his girlfriend's trust, he'd managed to lose the Crystal Stars as well. He felt pathetic, just like all those years he spent cowering and hiding in fear after Hooktail had eaten his dad. He didn't bother looking at Koopie Koo, because he felt as if she no longer trusted him, let alone loved him. He kept his head against the wall, trying to keep his heart from breaking into a million pieces. He knew he'd failed, both in love and in his mission.

**TIME: 4:15AM**

** LOCATION: SUBLEVEL 23, ROUGEPORT SEWERS**

Ms Mowz had never suffered from claustrophobia or feared the dark, but venturing so deep into the sewers, underneath thousand of tons of rock and cement, she was starting to become quite afraid of closed spaces.  
"Be brave. Be brave. Your friend needs your help." Ms Mowz whispered to herself.  
Zack followed her through the labyrinth like tunnels of Sublevel 23, one of the deepest sublevels in all of Rougeport Sewers. He still held his Desert Eagle firmly in his hands, still constantly checking behind them once every five seconds to see if they were being followed.  
'Seriously though,' she thought to herself, 'who builds tunnels this complex, this deep underground?!' Ms Mowz was almost certain that no one would be that committed to following them, not this deep at least.

Soon, the two of them found what appeared to be a metal platform on the ground. Zack stepped on it, and the platform started to generate a metallic hum. Ms Mowz decided to follow him onto the platform, which was just about wide enough for the two of them. The platform descended with a jolt, and the two of them started travelling down even further.

About five minutes later, the platform stopped in a room that looked like an aircraft hangar, one that might have been stacked high with various weapons, vehicles, ammunition and supplies. Massive lights hung from the ceiling, and the floor was bustling with activity, with various types of semi-reptillian humans hauling and moving equipment around. Ms Mowz and Zack quickly and quietly snuck off the platform and took cover behind a wall of wooden crates. Zack switched out his Desert Eagle for his M1 Carbine.  
"I've never seen anything like this." he whispered. "This place is absolutely immense. It's not a base, it's a fortress. If the rest of the place is this big, I can understand what Hunter meant about people getting lost in this place."  
"And this is just part of it." Ms Mowz whispered back, pointing up at a sign hanging from the roof, reading: 'Division 4: Loading Division.'  
"Right, so, we need a plan." Zack said. "The exit is about a hundred feet away, there are workers and guards everywhere, presumably armed, and the alarm will be raised the second we're spotted."  
Ms Mowz took some time to think it through. Charging into action and firing knives and bullets at everything was suicidal and, frankly, retarded. Sneaking around was also impossible, because behind their wall of crates was an open space with no other hiding points. Then Ms Mowz spotted a slightly large air vent about ten feet above her.  
"I have a plan." Ms Mowz said to Zack, pointing up at the air vent.  
Zack understood immediately. "You're going to jump up there with the rope lying in the corner, drop the vent cover into my hands so it won't alert anyone, toss the rope down to me so I can climb up and together we can sneak through the air ventage system."  
Ms Mowz looked at Zack, speechless. "You took the words right out of my mouth."  
Zack shrugged, not even hinting a smile. "I can understand plans quickly. Now let's put it into action."

Ms Mowz leapt off the ground, off the wall and off the crates, parkour-esque, took off the air vent cover, which was surprisingly loose, dropped it down to Zack, who caught it in his hands and laid it down without a sound, and tossed the rope down to Zack. Zack climbed up the rope and climbed into the venting tunnels, a pipeline of stainless steel panels.  
"Let's see if we can get further into this fortress." Zack said. Ms Mowz nodded, heading down the tunnels, Zack in tow.

**TIME: 4:25AM **

**LOCATION: DIVISION 3, CRYSTAL CORRUPTION FORTRESS**

The venting tunnels ended promptly above another part of Crystal Corruption's massive fortress. This time around, Zack and Ms Mowz found themselves looking into a surveillance center, with a few tables stacked with alarms and phones, and a wall completely covered in flat television screens, each showing a different corridor or room in Crystal Corruption's fortress. The members who were watching the screens, there were five of them, were constantly taking down and exchanging notes. Zack thought they were probably exchanging bets over who'd get lost in their corridors first.  
Zack switched his M1 Carbine for his Ak-47 and silently fired five shots with perfect aim, shooting down the five members before any of them realized what was happening. Ms Mowz then unscrewed the air vent cover, and the two of them dropped into the room. Zack and Ms Mowz examined the room.  
"Division 3: Communication and Surveillance." Ms Mowz said.  
"Right, so where is Division 13? Our friends are being held there." Zack said. He searched through the desks and drawers, eventually finding a floor map of Crystal Corruption's Fortress.  
"Oh, for crying out loud." Zack muttered. "It's on the other side of the fortress, and their's no air vents leading there."  
"Plan B, then?" Ms Mowz asked.  
"Yeah, but it's not a good plan." Zack replied. "It involves us running through the corridors, fighting off anyone that comes at us."  
Ms Mowz bit her lip. That was an extremely risky plan, but looking at the current situation, they didn't have much of a choice. Ms Mowz took a look at the map.  
"The shortest path is through Divisions 6,9 and 11." Ms Mowz said. "It would be helpful if we knew what those divisions are designated for."  
"We'll just have to find out." Zack said.  
Ms Mowz and Zack snuck out of Division 3 and took off through the polished corridors, heading closer to Division 13.

**TIME: 4:30AM **

**LOCATION: PRISON CELLS, DIVISION 13, CRYSTAL CORRUPTION FORTRESS**

Koops fought desperately with the metal grate above his head, trying to move it or take it off the roof, but it was sealed shut.  
"What are they planning for us?" Koops asked, knowing Koopie Koo still wouldn't answer him. Koopie Koo was sharpening her knives, not even acknowledging Koops.  
Koops heard footsteps above him. Two semi-crocodile figurines stood over him, locking both their shotguns and their eyes on him. One of them unlocked the grate.  
"Don't get any ideas." The second crocodile snarled. The first crocodile removed the grate, letting an exit for Koops. The two crocodiles locked Koops's hands behind his back, handcuffing him in the process, making his Hidden Blades useless. The other crocodile then locked the grate again, trapping Koopie Koo two crocodiles forced Koops down the concrete hallways.

**TIME: 4:30AM**

** LOCATION: DIVISION 6, CRYSTAL CORRUPTION FORTRESS**

Division 6 turned out to be a sleeping quarter for Crystal Corruption's members. Ms Mowz and Zack snuck quietly around the outside of the division entrance. No sooner had they cleared the entrance did twenty members of Crystal Corruption turn around the hallway corner in front of them, all carrying swords. They immediately spotted Zack and Ms Mowz and withdrew their swords, all Samurai Katana's. The swords made Zack irritated, because he withdrew his M1 Carbine and fired a round of bullets. Fifteen bullets were discharged in twelve seconds, all striking their targets, the dead members falling forward, face down and unmoving. At the same time, Ms Mowz had thrown five knives, each sinking into their opponent's foreheads, spilling blood through the wounds.  
Ms Mowz and Zack looked at each other. "Good teamwork." Zack said.  
"Thank you." winked Ms Mowz.  
Zack and Ms Mowz leaped over the dead bodies, Ms Mowz withdrawing an access card from one of the dead bodies, while Zack snapped the spines of two dead members with a sickening crack, before withdrawing a Katana, as a weapon to give back to Koops.

**TIME: 4:35AM **

**LOCATION: DIVISION 13, CRYSTAL CORRUPTION FORTRESS**

A Klaxon alarm echoed through the fortress. _**"INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDERS SPOTTED BETWEEN DIVISION 6 AND DIVISION 9. DEAD BODIES LOCATED. ALL MEMBERS STAND ON GUARD."**_  
Koops felt a strange surge of hope. Could somebody be trying to break him out? Could it be Zack? He wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. Zack had treated him almost like a brother, he'd probably do anything to help him out. The thought was pushed out of his head when the two crocodiles guards pushed him against the wall, forcing him down and tying his handcuffs to a chain above his head.  
"Don't worry, we'll be back for you." laughed one the crocodile, following his fellow guard down the hallway, which took them out into the main corridor. They didn't make it to the end of the hallway. Two silver throwing stars shot straight through their skulls, bringing both of them down, dead. Koops saw that behind their dead bodies stood a Yoshi he hadn't seen before. This Yoshi was dark-grey and white, with a spiked collar and black sunglasses. He walked towards Koops.  
"Who are you?" Koops asked.  
The Yoshi gave him a grin. "I'm Spike. I'm an assassin. And I've heard of you Koops. Or maybe I should call you Hunter?" Koops was a little stunned. "How did you...?"  
Spike laughed. "Hey, I know a lot of things. Now let's get you put of here." Spike brought out a knife and cut through Koops's handcuffs as if they were made from clay. Koops got up and flicked his wrists, bringing out his Hidden Blades and brought his hood over his face.  
"Before we get out, could you do me another favor?" Koops asked Spike.  
"Depends, tell me what it is." Spike said.  
"My, umm, _friend_ is trapped in that cell down there, could you get her out?"  
Spike smirked. "Sure thing." He sprinted down the hallway, going impossibly fast. Koops remembered that Spike was a Yoshi, and that Yoshi's could run like the wind.

Koopie Koo sat alone in her cell, trying to get Koops out of her head. She couldn't believe that both of them had kept secrets from each other, but she couldn't believe Koops was an assassin. He'd always seemed so shy and timid, a little scared of the outside world sometimes. An assassin? Seemed laughable. Now Koopie Koo knew the truth, but she didn't want to accept it. of course, she'd kept her secret from Koops as well, but she saw it perfectly acceptable.  
_'Of course, it's about me.'_ she thought. _'But what about Koops?'_  
_'Just stop thinking about him.'_ her subconcious told her.  
Koopie Koo was snapped out of her thoughts by the sounds of moving metal. A dark-grey and white Yoshi with sunglasses and a spiked collar stood over the hole.  
"Hello there, need a hand?" he said, holding his hand out. Koopie Koo grabbed Spike's hand and got out of the prison cell.  
"Thanks." she said.  
"Don't mention it. The name's Spike. I'm an assassin for the good guys." Spike told her.  
"I'm RazorRose." Koopie Koo said. "Badge Hunter."  
"I got a request by a friend to get you out. He's waiting at the end of the hallway." Spike said.  
Koopie Koo's feelings turned from relief to anger. "He's not a friend anymore." she said. "He's lied to me too many times." Koopie Koo took off in the other direction, heading towards an alternate exit of Division 13.

Koops saw Spike return, but Koopie Koo wasn't there with him.  
"Where is she?" he asked.  
Spike sighed. "She doesn't want to come with you. Geez, it's like she's got a hell of a grudge against you or something.  
Koops felt bitter, and he couldn't prevent it from showing on his face. He really had lost Koopie Koo, the love of his life, forever.  
Spike saw his face and sighed. "Yep, I should've stayed in Minecraftia, no love to screw up there."  
"What are you talking about?" Koops asked.  
"Never mind." Spike said. "So, should we get out of here or not?"  
Koops shook his head. "I'm not leaving until I can get back the Crystal Stars."  
Spike raised his eyes. "Crystal Stars? Sure then, let's get them."  
Spike dashed into the main corridors. Koops took one more look behind him, remembering the happier times with Koopie Koo, then followed Spike through the maze of corridors, searching for the Crystal Stars.

**END OF CHAPTER 11.**

**A/N 2: Spike is yet another OC request from EPICYOSHI39000, and I mean it this time when I say I'm not adding anymore OC's. The reason I added Spike was out of persistence and the fact that my storyline is shifting into a direction I didn't imagine at the start of the story (It's actually turning out better than I ever would've hoped!).**

**Parakarry out (hopefully not for long!).**


	12. Chapter 12: Alliances

**FanFiction! I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter, but I'm travelling back from Tunisia to Malaysia, with a 4-day stop in France, so my writing time was cut. On the plus side: my dad has given me permission to use my writing computer as well as Fanfiction even once my school year starts next week.**

**PS: I've changed my Pen Name from IPreferParakarry to IpreferParakarry-Zackovic. Zackovic is my nickname crossed in Croatian. **

**That's all. Enjoy C12! Para-Zackovic out.**

**Chapter 12: Alliances**

**TIME: 4:35AM **

**LOCATION: NEAR DIVISION 9, CRYSTAL CORRUPTION FORTRESS**

Zack and Ms Mowz heard the alarm echo off the walls and around the fortress. Zack cursed. All he wanted to do was rescue his friend, take back the Crystal Stars, avenge his family and destroy Crystal Corruption. Was that too much to ask for?  
Footsteps echoed through the corridor ahead. More members of Crystal Corruption would be upon them any second.  
"This way." Ms Mowz said, pointing towards the door for a broom closet. Ms Mowz and Zack opened the door and hid inside. Zack shone his watch's small light inside the closet, shining the light on a few brooms, some cleaning supplies, some weapon ammunition and a few containers of gasoline.  
"Who keeps gasoline and ammunition in a broom closet?" Ms Mowz whispered.  
"Apparently, these guys do." Zack whispered back, grabbing a few rounds of ammunition and a container of gasoline. Slowly, the sounds of footsteps began to subside. Ms Mowz peeked outside.  
"All clear." she said.  
Zack and Ms Mowz snuck out of the broom closet and headed further down the corridors.

**TIME: 4:40AM **

**LOCATION: DIVISION 7, CRYSTAL CORRUPTION FORTRESS**

Koopie Koo raced silently through the corridors, diving into the narest exit at the sounds of echoing footsteps. She found herself in what appeared to her as a full-blown hospital, complete with various body scanners, surgical tables and a fully stocked pharmacy. She was about to get out when she heard the click of a loaded gun behind her, making her stop in her tracks. A half-lizard figurine stood right behind her, a Glock Automatic loaded in his hands. He hissed with evil pleasure, pointing his gun at her. Koopie Koo ducked behind a nearby hospital bed and grabbed a loaded sryinge from a nearby nightstand. The half-lizard fired a round of shots at her, but Koopie Koo dodged the round and threw the sryinge at her opponent. It's sharp needle went straight through his heart, bringing him down without needing to inject whatever fluid was in it. Koopie Koo fled from the hospital and further into the corridors.

**TIME:4:44AM **

**LOCATION: DIVISION 9, CRYSTAL CORRUPTION FORTRESS**

Zack and Ms Mowz turned round a corner and found themselves facing a female Koopa dressed completely in red.  
"Koopie!" Ms Mowz shouted with relief.  
Zack fired a shot from his Desert Eagle. Koopie Koo ducked down to avoid the bullet.  
"Zack!" Ms Mowz shouted, pushing him against the wall. "Don't shoot!"  
"Sorry." Zack said. "I couldn't tell if she was an enemy or a friend."  
"Don't worry, she's my friend." Ms Mowz said. She went over to Koopie Koo and helped her up.  
"Ms Mowz, I'm so glad you're alright." Koopie Koo said.  
"Me too." Ms Mowz said.  
Zack got up and remembered something. "Wait, I've met you before. Creepy Steeple."  
"Yeah, you tried to shoot me down." Koopie Koo said.  
"So you were the one who knocked me out?" he said, looking at Ms Mowz.  
Ms Mowz looked guilty. "Yes, I knocked you out."  
Zack sighed. "It's alright, we didn't see eye to eye back then, didn't we?"  
Ms Mowz shook her head.  
"We should get out of here." Koopie Koo urged. "The corridors are swarming with Crystal Corruption members."  
"I'm not leaving without getting back the Crystal Stars." Zack said.  
Koopie Koo turned to Zack, with anger in her eyes. "Crystal Stars? So you're working with Koops then." She said Koops's name with loathing.  
"That's his real name?" Zack asked. "Doesn't matter, I call him Hunter. And yes, I work alongside with him. What's wrong with that?"  
Koopie Koo glared at him. "You wouldn't understand."  
Zack sighed. "Look, I don't care about what's happened between thevtwo of you, but you're both trying to take down Crystal Corruption, correct? Well, there are thousands of members lurking down here. If we're going to make it out alive, you'll just have to put aside your problems for later."  
Koopie Koo scoffed. "I told you, you don't understand what's going on between us."  
Zack raised his Desert Eagle in anger. "I said I don't give a[expletive deleted] about what going on between you two! And who are you to judge me?! I'm not just here for Crystal Stars, I'm here to take down Crystal Corruption and avenge my family, who were killed by Crystal Corrruption! Didn't know that, did you? Hunter said he'd help me, in return that I help him, and I honour my promises."  
"Well then, you're on your own." Koopie Koo said. "I've made up my mind. I'm never going back to Koops."  
"Koopie, please. We need his help." Ms Mowz tried to reason with Koopie Koo.  
"Well if you don't want me because you're holding a grudge against Hunter, you might as well take this." Zack tossed Koopie Koo's signature knife, the one with the RazorRose emblem on it, at Koopie Koo. The knife landed at Koopie Koo's feet. "Go on then, leave." he snarled. "But I leave no friend behind." Zack took off down the corridor, leaving Koopie Koo and Ms Mowz to carry on by themselves.

**TIME: 4:47AM **

**LOCATION: DIVISION 10, CRYSTAL CORRUPTION**

Zack thought over his conversation with Koopie Koo as he navigated through the twisting corridors.  
"What a [expletive deleted]." Zack muttered to himself. "Doesn't even care about what I'm trying to do because her feelings towards Hunter are too mixed up." A member of Crystal Corruption appeared in the tunnel ahead of him. Zack shot him down through the head and continued running. He still was going after Koops, and he was going to get him out at whatever the cost might be.

**TIME: 4:49AM **

**LOCATION: NEAR DIVISION 10, CRYSTAL CORRUPTION FORTRESS**

Koops and Spike snuck through the corridors. Anytime an enemy came close, Spike brought them down with his throwing stars. Koops wished he could help, but his Hidden Blade was useless at long range.

As they turned round a corner, they ran straight into a running figure. Spike, Koops and the figure all fell backwards. Spike withdrew his own Samurai Katana, three feet long and with a blackened blade. The figure withdrew his AK-47 and pointed it at Spike.  
"Wait!" Koops said, recognizing the figure. Blue-tinted spectacles, silver-grey hoodie, torn black camo pants, black combat boots and a black Koopa shell.  
"Zack!" he said with relief.  
"Hunter! You're alright?" Zack asked, not hinting a smile still but looking relieved.  
"Yep, thanks to Spike here." Koops said, pointing to Spike. "Spike, this is Zack, and vice versa."  
Zack looked at Spike. "Nice to meet you."  
"Same here." Spike said. "A friend of yours, right Hunter?"  
"Yep." replied Koops.  
"You're not leaving without the Crystal Stars, are you?" Zack asked Koops.  
"Nope, we're going after them right now." Koops answered.  
"Well then, Hunter, you'd better take this back." Zack said, throwing his Katana at Koops. Koops caught the Katana with his left hand.  
"Thanks." he said.  
The reunion was interrupted by the sounds of guns loading behind them. Koops, Spike and Zack turned around and saw fourteen Crystal Corruption members standing and armed with Desert Eagles.  
"Enough of this tomfoolery." one of them hissed. "You've caused enough damage already. I'm sure Zabrovst will have some interesting ways of disposing you troublemakers."  
Koops knew the odds looked bleak for him and his friends. All they had was two Katanas, a few throwing stars, and a four different guns, if Zack could withdraw them in time. And their opponents had loaded Desert Eagles with them. Yet Koops refused to accept defeat. Koops, Zack and Spike rushed their attackers, Koops used his Katana to decapitate six members, Spike threw his Katana like a boomerang, decapitating four members and the Katana speared itself through a fifth member's heart. Zack had slashed two members across their stomachs and held the last survivor against the wall.  
"You run back right now to Zabrovst, and you tell him he failed to kill the son of Blake Castilla, and that Blake's son isn't stopping at anything to get his revenge." Zack growled with hatred. He dropped the survivor, who ran off down the hallways.  
"Dude, who's Zabrovst?" Spike asked.  
Zack looked at his friends. "Zabrovst is the head of Crystal Corruption. He killed my family twelve years ago, and I'm simply coming for revenge."  
Spike and Koops nodded in understanding. Koops moved slightly to his left, muttering in disgust at the pool of blood at his feet.  
"We should get out of here before the dead bodies raise another alarm." Koops said.  
"Too late." a voice said from behind them.

Spike, Zack and Koops withdrew their weapons and turned around, and found Hunter Koopa standing behind them, with his trademark smile hidden under his black hood. "We have to stop meeting like this, it's much too unnecessary."  
"What do you want, Hunter?" Spike asked.  
Hunter acknowledged Spike and laughed slightly. "Ah Spike, you should have stayed in Minecraftia. As I recall, our last encounter didn't go so well. You only got away because of your immense speed."  
"Spike, you know him?" Koops asked, still tensed for battle.  
"Yeah, I can vaguely remember him." Spike said.  
"What do you want now?" Zack asked. "Ms Mowz isn't with me anymore. Or did you come to try and kill me now?"  
"Wait, Ms Mowz was with you?" Asked Koops, surprised.  
"Yeah, she helped me out, but she went off with RazorRose." Zack explained.  
This stung Koops in the heart, bringing it down even further. Just hearing Koopie Koo's name, or even her split identity's name, gave him a mixed feeling of longing, regret, bitterness and anger.  
"Shall we return to our conversation?" Hunter asked, unconcerned. "You need help to take down Crystal Corruption, no?" Hunter spread out his arms. "Well, there's no better candidate than myself."  
Koops and Zack were taken aback by this fact. "You work for Crystal Corruption?" Koops asked, stunned.  
"_Worked_ for Crystal Corruption. There's a difference." Hunter then looked at Spike. "Isn't that right? Tell them."  
Spike took a deep breath. "It's true." he confirmed. "That's how we encountered each other last time." He glared at Hunter.  
"So you helped kill my family?" Zack asked/shouted in anger.  
"Tch. You need to stop living in the past Zack." Hunter chidied.  
"Answer the question!" Zack yelled furiously, pulling out his shotgun and pointing it at Hunter's face.  
Hunter shook his head, unfazed by Zack's temper snap. "I joined Crystal Corruption when I was thirteen, your family was killed when I was eight. Of course, I left two years ago, but I got pretty high up in the ranks of this organization. Which is why I'm here. No one is better at getting around this maze better than I am. well, except Zabrovst, but that's besides the point."  
"What's the catch?" Spike growled. "It isn't like you to just offer your service without trying to slit our throats or put a knife in our backs."  
"Trust me." Hunter smirked. Koops could imagine Hunter winking from behind his hood.  
"Trust you? Are you joking?!" Spike asked. Hunter shook his head again. "You of little faith." he said. He turned to Zack. "And you want to take revenge on Zabrovst for murdering your family, correct?"  
Zack clenched his shotgun even tighter. "Stop bringing my family into this." He snarled through gritted teeth, voice trembling slightly in anger.  
Koops put his hand on Zack's shoulder. "Zack, calm down. He's offering to help us. I don't trust him, but we need his help to get out of here alive."  
"Yes you do." Hunter agreed.  
"Shut up." Spike growled.  
Zack took a deep breath. "Fine." he muttered, then faced Hunter. "But if you so much as attempt to backstab us, I promise that I will kill you before you get the chance to."  
Hunter's smile grew slightly wider. "Smart choice. Now, you guys have been running _way_ off course. If you're trying to find Zabrovst and your Crystal Stars, you need to be in Division 1. There, I can get you three there easily. So, do we have a deal?"  
Spike kept his eyes on Hunter, his anger hidden behind his dark sunglasses. Koops and Zack nodded, and, reluctantly, Spike nodded as well.

**TIME: 4:55AM **

**LOCATION: NEAR DIVISION 5, CRYSTAL CORRUPTION FORTRESS**

Koopie Koo led Ms Mowz along the corridors around Division 5. Her thought kept leaning over to Koops, but she kept pushing the ideas in her head out.  
Ms Mowz kept looking back uncertainly. Koopie Koo assumed she was either looking out for Hunter, after all, he was an ex-Crystal Corruption member and hung a clear intention to kill over her, or perhaps for that other Koopa, Zack.  
Ms Mowz checked herself to make sure she still had the Mega Charge and Ultra Charge on her. She was regretting bringing them down into the fortress of Crystal Corruption, considering that they were after the badges.  
Koopie Koo was about to turn round the corner when she felt herself being grabbed from behind. A semi-snake had grabbed her from behind and had pinned her arms behind her back, then slammed Koopie Koo into the nearby wall.  
Koopie Koo looked at Ms Mowz for help, but Ms Mowz was in a similar situation.  
The semi-snake tapped the wall, and Koopie Koo felt herself become immediately paralyzed, unable to move as an invisible wave of electricity shocked her body and lifted her off the ground. The semi-snake reached out at Ms Mowz, and picked out her two badges, the Mega Charge and the Ultra Charge. Koopie Koo's eyes and mind struggled to comprehend what was going on through the force of the electricity, but she understood that things were going wrong.  
The semi-snake walked away, and the electric charge subsided. Koopie Koo and Ms Mowz dropped to the ground, dazed and literally shocked.  
Fortunatley for Koopie Koo, the electrocution straightened out her mind as well. She could recall everything clearly, and she saw the different sides of her conflicts, particularly her argument with Koops.  
"Koops, what did I say to you?" she whispered to herself. "I'm sorry Koops, I'm coming back for you." With some effort, she managed to get her and Ms Mowz back on their feet.  
"The badges!" Ms Mowz exclaimed, panicked. "They got them! What should we do?"  
"We go back to Koops and take Crystal Corruption down for good." Koopie Koo said, determined to set things straight. "You have the map, right? if any organization would have it's main room, it's the first room. We should head over to Division 1. I'm pretty sure Koops and whoever leads Crystal Corruption will be there." Koopie Koo sprinted down the hallways, Ms Mowz in tow, heading towards Division 1.

**END OF CHAPTER 12.**

**A/N: I acknowledge that Chapter 12 was a little slow-paced, but these next chapters, I promise things will be a hell of a load more interesting.**


	13. Chapter 13: Fight in the Tunnel

**Right, hello again Fanfiction! This will be my last chapter for some time, as school has come back around for me. I wrote this down within three hours nonstop, as I needed to before school starts to gift you guys with one last chapter. I don't know when I'll be able to start writing again, but this is C13. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: Fight in the Tunnel**

**TIME: 5:10AM **

**LOCATION: NEAR DIVISION 1, CRYSTAL CORRUPTION FORTRESS**

Koopie Koo and Ms Mowz hurried through the tunnels of the Crystal Corruption Fortress, with Koopie Koo now anxious to make amends with Koops.  
"I can't believe I was such a jerk to him." she muttered harshly at herself. "He deserved better, no matter what he might have done." A half-snake guard appeared in front of her.  
"HALT!" he shouted.  
Koopie Koo kicked out at his reptillian face, knocking him down and brought one of her knives down through his heart. She withdrew her knife and ran further away, leaving the guard in a pool of his own blood.

**TIME: 5:10AM **

**LOCATION: NEAR DIVISION 1, CRYSTAL CORRUPTION FORTRESS**

Hunter led Koops, Zack and Spike through the twisting hallways with expertise. Koops, Zack and Spike didn't trust Hunter, but if they were to take down Crystal Corruption, they were going to need his help.  
Koops was still filled with pain from his bollocking from Koopie Koo, Zack was set on a single-minded drive of revenge and Spike was never taking his eyes off of Hunter.  
Hunter punched out at the wall to his left and the wall panel retracted.  
"Secret enterance." Hunter smirked. He led the group into the dark chasm behind the panel. The chasm was small and dark, and the group had to walk single file through the small corridor. Zack followed Hunter first, followed by Koops and Spike. If Hunter tried to backstab them, Zack would blow his face in with his Shotgun.

**TIME: 5:11AM **

**LOCATION: NEAR DIVISION 1, CRYSTAL CORRUPTION FORTRESS**

Koopie Koo and Ms Mowz found a retracted wall that led into a descending, dark hallway.  
"Someone must have been here." Koopie Koo said.  
Ms Mowz sniffed the air. "This must lead to Division 1, because I can smell lots of reptile behind this hallway. It could be dangerous."  
"That's okay. Nothing we've done in the last three days has been safe, hasn't it?" Koopie Koo said.  
Ms Mowz shook her head. "Then let's go get our badges and Koops back." Koopie Koo said, and ran down the hallway. Ms Mowz shut the wall behind her and followed Koopie Koo down into the darkness.

**TIME: 5:12AM **

**LOCATION: UNDER DIVISION 1, CRYSTAL CORRUPTION FORTRESS**

"You're now directly under Division 1." Hunter informed his team as he navigated through the dark tunnels. They walked a little further before Hunter suddenly stopped and turned around.  
Zack pointed his Shotgun at Hunter's covered face.  
"What's the matter?" Zack growled. "Turning your back on us already?"  
Hunter pointed the gun down, no longer smiling, but expressionless. "We're being followed." he said.  
Soon, the echo of footsteps came from behind them. Spike turned around and withrew his Katana and his secondary blade, a Japanese Ninjite.

**TIME:5:12AM **

**LOCATION: UNDER DIVISION 1, CRYSTAL CORRUPTION FORTRESS**

Koopie Koo sprinted down the hallway, but her feet screeched to a halt when she saw Spike with his two swords withdrawn.  
"Whoa!" Koopie Koo said, raising her arms in surrender. "No need to fight, at least not with me."  
Spike nodded and put his swords away. "Nice to see you again, RazorRose."

Koops saw Koopie Koo and his heart dropped. What did she want now? She'd already told him off. He didn't need anymore right before he took on even more of Crystal Corruption. He pulled his hood further over his face, hiding his face from Koopie Koo.  
"Hunter?" Zack asked Koops. "Are you okay?"  
Koopie Koo looked at Koops. "Koops, I came this way to find you."  
"Why do even talk to me now?" Koops muttered darkly. "You said goodbye to me already."  
"Koops, I came for that reason." Koopie Koo replied. "I'm sorry."  
Those last two words were all Koops needed. "You..You forgive me?" Koops stammered.  
Koopie Koo smiled and nodded. "You're stubborn and a sneak alright, but our split personalities can't change my true feelings towards you. I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner."  
Koops felt flooded with relief, inside and outside his body. Koopie Koo still loved him. There was another point for taking down Crystal Corruption. He ran forward and hugged Koopie Koo, who gladly returned it.

Zack smiled at the forgiveness Koops and Koopie Koo had given each other. Yet, he felt a little jealous at the two of them. Why hadn't he struck any feelings on anyone? **(Author's Comment: Because that's how I roll, Zack. *Evil smile* You'll get your chance soon enough, Zack, but that's for a later story.)**

Hunter watched the reunion without emotion. Love had never meant anything to him, just like the lives he'd taken in his past. "Shall we continue on now?" he asked, sounding as bored as possible.  
Koops and Koopie Koo let go of each other, still smiling. Koopie Koo moved a little to her left, and Hunter saw Ms Mowz just behind. His mind locked in on Ms Mowz and he lunged forwards before Zack had a chance to stop him. Spike saw it coming though, and blocked Hunter's path. When Hunter tried to punch at Spike, Spike blocked Hunter's fist and held it.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Spike shouted at Hunter in anger.  
Hunter kicked out a Spike, sending the Yoshi stumbling back a few feet. "Oh, it's on now." he muttered. Spike threw a volley of fast kicks and punches, all of which Hunter ducked. Hunter kicked out at Spike's stomach. Spike blocked the kick and threw a lethally fast side kick at Hunter's face. Hunter ducked and withdrew his secret weapon, a 7cm long Trench spike. Spike saw this and withdrew his own knife. The two of them went knife-to-knife, deflecting each other's strikes but not being able to land a solid one on their opponent. Hunter had the advantage of his trench spike's brass knuckles, and used it to punch Spike in the face. Spike staggered backwards and fell at Koops's feet.  
"Enough with you." Hunter snarled through gritted teeth. "This ends now." He raised his Trench spike and brought it up, when Zack came from behind Hunter, knocked Hunter down and wrapped his arm around Hunter's neck, pinning him down and pointing his knife at Hunter's throat. Spike got up and stumbled, but was ready to lunge when Koopie Koo and Koops grabbed his arms and held him back.  
"Stop!" Zack commanded. "We've got an enemy army at the end this hall, and I don't want us to tear each other apart before we get there!" He looked down at Hunter. "I should kill you right here and now, shouldn't I?" Zack let his grip go, and Hunter got up with him.  
"What is it with you and trying to kill Ms Mowz?" Zack asked angrily.  
"Some motives are best left untold." Hunter responded calmly.  
"Well, like it or not, we're all a team now, because that's the only way we're going to take down Crystal Corruption." Zack said angrily. He then pointed at Hunter. "And if you make one more attempt to kill Ms Mowz or anyone of us, I swear, I will not be as merciful next time." Zack warned. Zack looked over to Koops, Koopie Koo, Ms Mowz and Spike. Spike seemed alright, with only a small gash where Hunter had hit him with his Trench spike.  
"Are you guys done?" Koops asked.  
Zack nodded.  
"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Koopie Koo asked. "Crystal Corruption aren't going to kill themselves."  
Koops looked at Koopie Koo. "You're coming along?" he asked.  
Koopie Koo smiled. "Of course. I've got as much of a reason to take them down as well."  
Koopie Koo took the lead and sprinted further down the hallways, followed by Koops, Spike and Ms Mowz. Zack kept his glare on Hunter. "I mean it too. Try to kill one of us again and you'll face the consequences." Zack then followed the rest of the group down the hallway, and Hunter eventually followed as well, now secretly armed with a new plan.  
"I'll see if he can still protect Mowz when I'm done." He snickered evily, pleased with himself.

**END OF CHAPTER 13.**

**So, what is Hunter going to do next? When will I be able to hit the writing pad again? Some of this shall be told next time, on C14.**  
**Until then, Para-Zackovic is out. See you around, FanFiction, you've generally improved my life by inspiring me to write. Thanks for giving me an awesome summer.**

**P.S: And Yes, EPICYOSHI39000, I threw you're two OC's at each other for a brawl. Not a problem, right?**


	14. Chapter 14: Face to Face

**Wow, I left this story alone for over a week?! That's actually quite embarrassing. Anyway, this is Chapter 14! Sorry I left it alone for so long, but school is taking up a lot of my time, and I can't write down these chapter's within 10 minutes. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 14: Face-to-Face**

**TIME: 5:20AM **

**LOCATION: DIVISION 1, CRYSTAL CORRUPTION FORTRESS **

Koops, Koopie Koo, Ms Mowz, Spike, Zack and Hunter stopped as they reached the end of their secret tunnel. Hunter put his arm out to stop the others from entering back into the main sector of Division 1.  
"Security is much more tighter around here." Hunter told the others. As soon as he said that, two guards walked past armed with Uzi's. Koops cursed, and he knew that he and his friends knew that this was much more serious than before, and that they were going to have to be more cautious now.  
Koopie Koo looked at him. "Koops, don't worry. This is a fight for all of us." She said. Zack also gave Koops a thumbs up, but his face was still grimly determined.  
Koops nodded. He felt much more like himself now, grateful that Koopie Koo hadn't completely written him off. He also thought that she looked quite striking in her RazorRose costume. He took a deep breath, composing himself for what lay ahead.  
"Spike, can you take out those guards?" Koops asked.  
Spike smiled. "With pleasure." Spike said. Spike threw two of his throwing stars at the guards, which hooked perfectly to the back of their heads, killing them instantly. Spike signalled an all clear sign back to his friends. Koops, Koopie Koo and Ms Mowz snuck out and took off down the corridor after Spike, leaving Zack and Hunter alone.

Zack looked at Hunter. He looked completely relaxed, with his black hood slung over his face. Just looking at Hunter tended to annoy Zack. Zack didn't want to let Hunter tag along anymore, but just looking at him now, it was as if he'd already thought up of a new plan.  
"Whatever you're thinking about trying to kill Ms Mowz, I promise you it won't work." Zack said.  
Hunter only laughed. "Alright, whatever." He said coolly. "But I must inform you, Division 1 is encased in a powerful magnetic field that disables the use of guns. If you don't believe me, go ahead, but the electrocution that you'll get won't be pretty."  
Zack bit the inside of his mouth. He was quite used to using his guns. Take that away and he'd have only his knife and his martial arts training, but even that wouldn't be enough.  
"Take your time to think about it." Hunter said as he took off along the corridors. Zack thought about this, but the answer was clear to him, he wasn't going to abandon his friends. Besides, he wasn't going to avenge his family if he didn't follow his friends.

Koops, Koopie Koo and the rest of the team were waiting for Zack when he finally arrived.  
"Took your time, huh?" Spike asked, raising his eyes.  
"Yeah." Zack muttered, not looking at the others. Hunter walked up towards a large metal door in front of them. He turned towards a keypad built into the wall next to it. Instead of entering a code, Hunter tore out the keyboard's cover and hacked through the various wires and chips in the inside. The door hissed and opened sideways, opening to a dark hallway behind it. Hunter turned back to everyone else.  
"Division 1 is behind this door." Hunter announced. Two guards suddenly emerged from the shadows and loaded their guns behind Hunter's neck.  
"Stand down now, all of you." one of them hissed. Hunter raised his hands in surrender and turned to face the guards.  
"Hunter, what are you doing?!" Koops asked in surprise.  
Hunter waited until he saw the guards lower their weapons slightly, then charged at the two guards sliced straight through their necks with his two knives. Both guards crumpled to the ground with blood oozing from their necks.  
"_That's_ what I was doing." Hunter smirked to the others. "First thing about me, I can't be beaten."

**TIME: 5:23AM **

**LOCATION: DIVISION 1, CRYSTAL CORRUPTION FORTRESS**

Koops and his team fought through the hallways of Division 1. Every ten feet, a guard or a group of guards would appear and try to stop them, but Koopie Koo, Spike or Hunter kept bringing them down with their various knives or throwing stars. The team then reached a large metal door with a sign engraved onto it, reading: **NOW ENTERING DIVISION 1 MAIN HALL. PROCEED ONLY WITH AUTHORIZED ACCESS.**  
Zack took out his Shotgun and M1 Carbine and smashed them against the door with full force, shattering the guns while granting him and his friends access to the next room. The action shocked his friends, except Hunter.  
"Zack, what was that for?" Koopie Koo asked, astonished in surprise.  
Zack looked at Hunter. "Why don't you tell them?" He asked.  
"The room contains a powerful magnetic force field specially designed to disable guns. If anyone is foolish enough to use them, the force field sends an electric charge through the guns and onto the gun wielder. The result instantly kills the wielder." Hunter explained.  
"So then, why are you keeping the AK-47?" Koopie Koo asked.  
Spike answered this question before Zack could. "An AK-47 is best known for it's durability. Besides that, it can also be a lethal hand weapon. You can stab an enemy with the bayonet or smash them with the gun's stock."  
Zack nodded in agreement.  
"Shall we continue?" Hunter asked.  
"If everyone is ready." Koops said, looking at his friends. Everyone was exhausted except for Spike and Hunter, though the gash on Spike's nose was still visible.  
"Ready." Koopie Koo said.  
"Ready." Ms Mowz nodded.  
"Ready." Zack said with determination.  
"Ready when you are." Spike smiled.  
Koops smiled, glad to have his friends support. "Then let's go." he said, leading his friends past the door and heading into the main hall of Division 1.

**TIME:5:30AM **

**LOCATION: DIVISION 1 MAIN HALL, CRYSTAL CORRUPTION FORTRESS**

_'Where are you, Zabrovst? I'm waiting for you.'_ Zack thought as he followed his friends through the tunnels near Division 1's main hall.  
Pretty soon, they found themselves in an open hall, circular and least half a mile in diameter. The lines between the tiles on the floor glowed with the color of lava. The air was chilly, making the team's breaths and exhales visible.  
"What is this place?" Koops breathed in amazement, his breath was a visible cloud.  
"It's enormous." Koopie Koo remarked.  
"It's quite cold in here." Ms Mowz shivered.  
"We are now in Division 1's main hall, which is also the main Headquarters for Zabrovst." Hunter said. Zack grinded his teeth. He hated that name more than anything else in existence. Zabrovst, the man who had taken the lives of his family and thrown his life down a drain into utter confusion and anger. He was going to kill Zabrovst, and nothing in the world was going to stop him. An elevated platform descended from a hole in the ceiling at the far end of the hall. On the platform was a space-age computer table built into the platform **(you know, like in all those sci-fi movies)**, another table with items laid on it, and a figure, his details hidden in the shadows, who stood on the middle of the platform. When the platform stopped at ground level, he stepped off and walked down a small set of stairs. When he stepped into the light, his details became visible, and Zack's anger spiked. The figure was dressed in a blood-red business suit, his eyes were reptilian slits, his teeth and claws on his hands as sharp as knives, his skin was scaly and green, while his tail was six feet long and spiked on the side and tip. Zack instantly knew who the figure was.  
Zabrovst.  
"You..." Zack muttered with venom.  
Zabrovst turned to face Zack. "Ah, Zack, the only surviving member of the Castilla clan. I was told you were coming back, but I hardly believed it myself." He smiled evilly, walking around and examining Zack and his friends like used cars. "Do you know what happened to the guard that said you were still alive?" he asked, scratching his chin.  
"You killed him." Hunter muttered, arms folded. "It's quite obvious."  
Zabrovst noticed Hunter, his eyes narrowing with hatred. "Hunter, you dirty traitor. I should've known you'd try to come back, but I wouldn't have expected you inside of a group. As I recall, you never worked in a group."  
Hunter only snarled.  
Zabrovst turned his attention back to Zack. "Never mind. Anyway, I assume you're here to try and exact revenge on me." Zabrovst laughed. "Sadly for you, that's not going to happen."  
Zack's mind was so immensely focused on anger that he could make out every detail on Zabrovst's scaly skin.  
"No. It will happen." Zack growled. "You killed my family, you personally killed my father!" Zack voice had risen to a shout. "And I will not let you get away with it!"  
Zabrovst only laughed. "Your father was a brilliant man, an inventor, but he was foolish. He thought he could fix all the problems in the world." Zabrovst pulled out the Mega Charge badge his guards had taken from Ms Mowz and Koopie Koo. "He invented this badge, the Mega Charge."  
Zack had to be held by Koops and Spike to keep him from lunging at Zabrovst.  
"So you took it from him, just like you took his life!" Zack growled.  
"No. Blake was inventive, but he didn't have the money, I did. So in exchange for the money, I told him to show me his inventions. After I saw them, I was convinced he held the answers for a better world, not for the world itself, but for me. Now, by using his inventions, which I've modified, mixed with the power of the Crystal Stars, I shall annihilate the surface world and create a new one, one under my control."  
"You're mad!" Koops said.  
"You're insane!" Koopie Koo shouted.  
"You're a **[expletive deleted]**." Zack cursed with pure loathing, shaking in anger. "You took my dad's life work for your own purposes, for your own evil desires!"  
Zabrovst grinned. "I'm glad to see you're putting the pieces together." He mocked. "Sadly, you and your friends will not be there to experience my victory."  
"And why might that be?" Spike asked angrily.  
Zabrovst lifted his arms. From the walls of the hall, thousands of Crystal Corruption members emerged, all carrying weapons.  
"This is why." Zabrovst answered. "Only six of you against my army. The odds of surviving are impossible, but I will enjoy seeing how long all of you will last. Now, I must retreat and add the finishing touches to my project." With that, Zabrovst turned and headed back to his platform. He touched the screen of his computer and the platform ascended, heading upwards and leaving Zack and his friend at the non-existent mercy of the Crystal Corruption army.

Koops released his grip on Zack. He and his friends stood with their backs against each other, each facing a different part of the legion of Crystal Corruption.  
"What should we do?" Ms Mowz asked, worried.  
Koops bit his lip. It was the six of them versus a massive army that ranked in thousands. Yet, he refused to accept defeat. Maybe it was like Koopie Koo had said, that he was stubborn, or maybe it was what Zabrovst had done to Zack's family, or maybe it was the robbery of the Crystal Stars and the plan to take over the world using their powers. Whatever it was that tugged at his mind, he wasn't going to let Zabrovst and Crystal Corruption get away with what they were doing.  
"Guys, split up." Koops ordered. "If they can't attack all of us at once, we can split their focuses."  
Hunter, Koopie Koo and Ms Mowz drew their knives. Spike unsheathed his sword. Zack gripped his AK-47 until his knuckles turned white. Koops took out his Katana and activated his Hidden Blades. They were all determined to survive.  
Crystal Corruption shouted and charged.  
Koops and his friends split up in different directions.

The battle had begun.

**END OF CHAPTER 14.**

**Will Koops, Zack and the rest of the team survive? Will they stop Zabrovst and Crystal Corruption? When will I stop adding notes at the end of every Chapter? Chapter 15: Engaged in War, will reveal the answers as the story reaches it's crucial phase. Vote on my poll regarding this story PLEASE. The poll is on my profile.**

**Until then, Para-Zackovic out. Till next week guys.**


	15. Chapter 15: Battle to the Death

**Right, the story is now at it's critical phase, it's Chapter 15. I'm sorry it takes time, but I can only write on weekends now. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: Battle to the death**

**TIME: 5:35AM**

** LOCATION: DIVISION 1 MAIN HALL, CRYSTAL CORRUPTION FORTRESS**

Spike took in the chances of him and his friends winning against the massive Crystal Corruption army as he and his friends took off in different directions from the center of the main hall. He was a ninja Yoshi, teamed up with two Koopas with split personalities, a Koopa driven purely by revenge, a quiet Mouse thief and another Koopa that wanted nothing more in the world than to tear Ms Mowz apart. Added to that, the Crystal Corruption army casted a large and thick full circle around them.

Still, no one was ready to give up, not against a group like Crystal Corruption. If they wanted a fight, they'd get a fight.

Spike gripped his Katana tightly and encountered his first opponents. He slashed his Katana sword with a clean slash at neck level, decapitating three of his opponents as he went deeper into the ranks of his enemies. He noticed the main weapons were swords, with knives as back ups.  
"Right, you guys want a battle?" Spike shouted. "Then come get me!" Spike jumped up and brought his sword down with a vicious slash downwards, literally splitting two enemies in half. The rest of the enemies surrounded him. Spike only grinned.  
"Big mistake." Spike said. Spike lashed out as fast as lightning, with a variety of punches, kicks and sword slahes, before heading even deeper through the ranks.

Koopie Koo wasn't expecting such a massive army. And her throwing knives weren't the most effective weapon against her opponents. She gripped two of of her knives tightly and struggled to keep her enemies at bay. She slashed and stabbed at her opponents who got too near, bringing them down with neck slashes and heart stabs. One member swung a scimitar at her, and she narrowly avoided being split in half. She stabbed the scimitar-wielder through the heart and quickly pulled it out before he could strike again. He collapsed with blood dripping out through the hole in his heart. Koopie Koo picked up the scimitar and quickly examined it. It was much lighter than her previous one, and a little sharper as well. She smiled slightly as if it was an old friend, then slashed straight at two incoming members. The two of them were swiftly decapitated with a clean slash. "Looks like the tables have turned." Koopie Koo smiled.

Zack felt like the weakest link in the group, but was in no way inferior in his fighting techniques. He swung his AK-47's stock like a club and used the bayonet like a spear. He smashed the stock against an oncoming opponent, denting his skull in without even scratching the stock. He threw the gun bayonet-first at a nearby Katana wielder like a spear. The bayonet impaled itself through the Katana user's neck, killing him instantly. Zack slid below a sword strike and retrieved his AK-47 and continued his battle.

Koops felt perfectly suited to the ordeal that was facing him and his friends. His Katana could keep his opponents back while his Hidden Blades could stab anyone who got too close. He slashed at an enemy, performing a quick decapitation. He stabbed at an enemy near him with his Hidden Blade, bringing him down instantly. He felt himself bein g grabbed and pinned from behind, making his blades useless.  
"Too late." his attacker hissed.  
Koops slid straight out of his hoodie, turned and kicked out at his attacker's legs, knocking him over, before stabbing down through his neck. He slipped his hoodie back on and pulled his hood over his face.  
"It's never too late." Koops chided. He stole a glance of Koopie Koo fighting less than fifty metres away, and smiled.  
'Never too late.' he thought as he rushed his next attackers.

Ms Mowz fought her battle with feistiness. She was using a tactic by using the side walls of the hall to kick off of and throw her knives at her opponents with critical strikes. Her small size allowed her to slip through her opponents and retreive her knives before repeating her tactic. She ran, jumped, kicked off the wall and threw her knife at a nearby opponent, which went straight through his eye, killing him immediately. She got down, tucked and swiped her knife out of the dead member's eye socket.

If Spike fought like lightning, Hunter fought like a demon. Almost no enemy could even see him, let alone land a strike, before being stabbed with one of Hunter's two Trench spikes. "You're too slow." He mocked at his opponents.  
He was then surrounded by a group of members, he lashed out at each of them with impossible speed that only the fastest Yoshi's could hope for, either landing fatal stabs, slashes or brass knuckle-punches to his defenseless opponents. Hunter laughed.  
"You never should have made me leave." He chided to the dead bodies.

Spike decapitated a nearby enemy and cursed. He could feel the blade of his Katana weakening from excessive use. He wasn't sure how much longer the Katana would last.  
He stepped back, before backing into a figure. He heard a faint sloshing sound. He turned around. The figure turned around as well.  
Spike let out a relieved sigh. "Hey Zack."  
Zack was standing in front of him, panting heavily with exhaustion. "Hey." He panted. "How come you're doing so well?"  
Spike smiled. He wasn't even sweating. "This, is just a warm-up for me." He drew a throwing star and threw it back without looking. The throwing star lodged itself in the skull of an enemy, bringing him down.  
"So, what was that sound in your shell?" Spike asked.  
"Gasoline." Zack answered. His eyes then brightened with an idea. He took out a can and unscrewed the lid slightly.  
"Cover for me." He told Spike. "When I shout, hit the ground with your sword."  
Zack took a running start and slid onto the backside of his shell, avoiding any attacks from the enemy. Zack turned over and skidded to a stop on his feet. He brought out a second can of gasoline and a jar of gunpowder, setting them at the end of the trail of gasoline he had made. "Hey guys, here's a Castilla Koopa you failed to kill!" He called out to his nearby enemies. He backed up ten paces, waiting until the enemy was almost at the mound of gunpowder.  
"Spike, NOW!" Zack shouted.

Spike heard Zack's shout and struck the ground with his Katana in a sideways slash. Sparks flew as the Katana's blade skittered across tiled floor. The sparks hit Zack's trail of gasoline, igniting the gas before spreading a fire along the trail.

Zack saw the trail of gasoline ignite, drawing closer to his stack of gas and gunpowder. The instant the flame touched the stack, it exploded with sheer force, burning some Crystal Corruption members entirely and blew the rest of them sideways. Zack's spectacles were filled with reflections of the dying flames. He turned to look for Spike, who wasn't far away from him.  
Spike held up the handle of his Katana, which was missing it's blade.  
"You owe me a new Katana." Spike said.  
Zack reached down to one of his dead enemies and pulled out a Katana with a blackened blade, very similar to what Spike used to carry. He threw the sword to Spike, who caught the the sharp blade with his foot and kicked it up to his hand, then nodded at Zack.  
"Let's get this over with." Spike called to Zack.  
Zack withdrew his knife and headed off towards the rest of his enemies. He checked his watch. He and his friends had been fighting for the last twenty-five minutes and they cleared nearly a third of all their enemies. 'We might have a chance after all.' Zack thought to himself.

Hunter smiled devilishly as he continued his battles with Crystal Corruption. He was nearly invunerable to any attacks, as none of them could even get close to him.  
"Is this all you got?" Hunter asked his opponents teasingly. He lunged and stabbed at two enemies in front of him, plucking his bloodstained Trench spikes from their throats and letting them fall. He looked to his left side and saw Ms Mowz fighting on her own about thirty feet away from him. If he was going to go through with his plan, now was his chance. His mind sharpened with anger and he took off to his left side, leaving his former opponents dumbfounded.

Ms Mowz was quickly surrounded by a circle of Crystal Corruption members. Her previous tactic wasn't going to work now, but she was just going to have to revert to basic knife combat.  
That all changed when Hunter drew alongside her, Trench spikes in his hands.  
"Relax, I'm on your team." He said. With demon-esque speed, he single-handedly took down every member in the circle. Ms Mowz sighed with relief, and that was when Hunter unleashed his surprise. He stabbed straight through Ms Mowz's stomach, making Ms Mowz jerk and shriek in surpise and pain. The world around the two of them faded, turning black, as Hunter managed to warp himself and Ms Mowz into his own dimension. Ms Mowz was bleeding from the hole in her stomach, coughing blood and kneeling over. Hunter crouched down next to her.  
"Let this be a lesson to you." He snarled at Ms Mowz. "You never should have crossed paths with me all those years ago. I've just simply exacted my revenge." As soon as he finished, Ms Mowz coughed, closed her eyes, and lay still. Hunter withdrew his Trench spike from Ms Mowz's unmoving body and returned to the real world.  
"Mission accomplished." He told himself.

**END OF CHAPTER 15.**


	16. Sorry Guys

**Sorry guys, writing is on hold due to depression. The school douchebags have been targeting me, and I've lost half of my school friends already. Can't get any writing done with my mood at rock bottom.**


	17. Chapter 16: The Final Countdown

**Fanfiction! Am I glad to be back! Sorry it took so long, but with a lack of idea combined with being a social humiliation target at school, it took longer than I had expected. Enjoy Chapter 16! (Please don't ask about school, because I don't want to talk about it.)**

**Special thanks to the following Author for lifting my spirit in a bad time: Wafflegirl0304, EpicYoshi390000, PlasmicStorm, KoopaKevic and the rest of Team Zackovic.**

**Once more, enjoy!**

**Chapter 16: The Final Countdown**

**TIME: 7:15AM **

**LOCATION: ABOVE DIVISION 1 MAIN HALL, CRYSTAL CORRUPTION FORTRESS**

Zabrovst stared at his giant screen in his private room above the main hall, perfectly certain that Koops, his friends, and especially Zack, would fall to his army and be annihilated.  
"Not that if they survive that it'll have any effect on my plan." Zabrovst grinned. He touched his screen, moving a few instructions and commands around into their designated points. He enlarged a square with the flick of his hands. The square showed a large timer, reading: **20 MINUTES UNTIL ACTIVATION**. Zabrovst nodded, deep in contemplation. He turned around and walked back to his table-length computer, which was connected wirelessly to his machine that he'd dubbed 'The Armageddon'. The machine would use the powers of the Crystal Stars to run it, and it would created a wave of obliteration the likes of which the world had never known, leaving behind a new world, a world ruled by him. He held the Ultra Charge badge in his palm, examining it closely. "Foolish Blake." He said, remembering his old friend he'd betrayed to continue his dream of world domination. "You had a brilliant mind, but you lacked common sense." He plugged the Ultra Charge into a latch into his computer, causing it to hum with a boost of energy. He typed some commands into the keyboard. "And soon, your hard work shall pay off, at least, for me." He laughed evilly. "Perhaps, if he survives, I shall keep your son alive, train him to be my lieutenant. And if he refuses, I can torture him mercilessly, until he eventually moves on to meet you, wherever you might be." The computer's screen grew brighter, and a loud rumble ran through the other side of the wall, as 'The Armageddon' slowly rotated into life. Zabrovst evil grin grew larger. All had gone to plan. He stepped back, and let the floor retract, bringing him down into the main hall of Division 1.

**TIME: 7:13AM **

**LOCATION: DIVISION 1 MAIN HALL, CRYSTAL CORRUPTION FORTRESS**

Koopie Koo retrieved her knife from her last victim, tearing the blade out of a semi-lizard's bloody neck. Koops and Zack stood next to her, breathing heavily. Zack had his knees bent and his hands on his knees, panting, completely exhausted. Koops's Katana had cracked, his hoodie was stained with blood and he clutched his left thigh, which had taken a nasty cut. Spike Yoshi ran up towards them, unscathed, smirking and only now starting to break a sweat.  
"We just took out an entire army, thousands, just the six of us." He said in awe.  
Koopie Koo nodded. That was a seriously impressive achievement. She looked around, across the floor, which was littered with dead bodies and stained with blood. She saw no sign of Hunter or Ms Mowz.  
"Ms Mowz?" she called.  
A hand tapped her shoulder. She whirled around, only to face Hunter, who was grinning with satisfaction.  
"She didn't make it out alive." He informed, pointing towards an unmoving body of a white mouse among some of the dead bodies.  
Koopie Koo dropped her knife and gasped weakly, before running straight to Ms Mowz. She knelt down next to her friend and let her tears fall from her eyes. "Mowz, why now?" she whispered. Pain squeezed in on her heart as she held her friend's hand. "You showed me this path, you helped me discover myself, it's something I can't repay." A faint, flickering figure rose from Ms Mowz's body. Koopie Koo gazed up at the spirit through the tears in her eyes.  
"Mowz?" she breathed.  
Ms Mowz's spirit winked. "Don't blame yourself, Koopie. I didn't bring you back without considering the risks we'd take, and I fell with those risks." Ms Mowz said.  
Koopie Koo wiped her eyes, smiling weakly. "What about you? What's going to happen to you?"  
"I'm moving on." Ms Mowz said sadly. "But always remember that I will stay in your heart, no matter what happens." Ms Mowz's aura flickered weakly. "My time is coming to an end." She said. "Koopie, you need to stay focused. I know it will be tough, but I can still feel that you and your friends have one last mission. Use it as an oppritunity to avenge me."  
Koopie Koo nodded, holding on to every word. "I will." She said firmly.  
Ms Mowz smiled. "It was fantastic being with you every step of the way, Koopie, or shall I say, RazorRose." With that, Ms Mowz's spirit form faded before disappearing completely. Koopie Koo stood up, fists clenched and ready for the last task.  
'I'll make you proud Ms Mowz.' she thought. 'Your sacrifice will not be wasted.'

Zack's eyes locked on Hunter with utter hatred. Zack was almost sure that Hunter had killed Ms Mowz while no one was watching, and he wanted to kill Hunter for it, as well as kill himself for being so stupid.  
"You killed her, didn't you?" He growled.  
Hunter shrugged. "Possibly. I can't really remember." He said flatly.  
Zack couldn't tell if he was lying or not, but he knew better than to trust Hunter. He was about to lunge at Hunter and stab him through the neck with the bayonet of his AK-47, but Koops saw what he was doing and put his hand on Zack's shoulder.  
"Zack, stop." Koops said.  
Zack pulled his arm back and glared at Koops. "Stop?! This menace just killed our friend! You expect me to let him get away with it?!" He shouted.  
"I don't even know for sure if he did it or not!" Koops exclaimed, realizing his voice was rising in anger towards his friend. He regretted it instantly, since Zack had seen him as nothing less than a lifeline since they had met.  
Koopie Koo walked back to the group, looking serious. She whispered to Koops, and Koops momentarily felt alarmed, before steadying himself.  
"Zack, Koopie's just told me that there's still more to come. If we can't trust one another, none of us will get out of this alive." Koops said.  
Zack still felt hostile. "Yeah, so then Hunter can backstab us all, literally and figuratively, and he can get out alive." Zack growled darkly.  
Hunter remained emotionless. "That wasn't in my plan. I only wanted Ms Mowz dead, and she died. The rest of you? I'll help you get out alive, no harm there." Hunter said.  
"Fine." Zack muttered. "But even if we get out of here alive, I'm going to kill you." He glared at Hunter, who was still emotionless.  
Spike had remained silent throughout the conversation, but now spoke up. "So then, what's this last mission left for us?" He asked.  
A faint hum echoed through the hall, with a massive holograph appearing on the roof that displayed **20:00.000** and started counting down. Everyone stared up at the roof. Zack swore, knowing that the countdown was definitely not a good sign.  
"A countdown." Spike said.  
"The faint hum." Koopie Koo noted.  
"The missing badges and Crystal Stars." Koops added. Koops and Koopie Koo looked at each other in alarm, the pieces to the puzzle arranging themselves instantly.  
"Zabrovst using them to take over the surface world!" Koopie Koo said worriedly. Koops nodded grimly, which explained to his friends that Koopie Koo's theory was correct. Zaberovst's platform descended from the ceiling. Zabrovst himself stood on the platform taking in the bloodbath and Koops's team with a face clearly showing his anger and disbelief.  
"Impossible!" He shouted. "How could the likes of you take down my glorious army?!"  
"Earth to reptile: Your army sucked!" Spike called tauntingly from the distance between his friends and Zabrovst.  
Zabrovst glared at Spike. "I will make you regret saying that, you revolting Yoshi!" He roared.  
Zack stepped forward, fists clenched, eyes filled with hatred, still about two hundred metres from Zabrovst. "Zabrovst!" He shouted with anger. "Why don't you just kill me now and let my friends be?!" He held his hand out to his friends, telling them to not intervene, and continued walking forward. "Don't we have some unfinished business, just me and you? You took my family's life! You stole my father's work along with his life! I'm going to get my vengeance, both now and forever!"  
Zabrovst face turned into an evil half-smile. "I admire your courage and bravery, young Zack. You remind me of your father." He remarked.  
Zack's fist went white as he clenched them even harder. When Zabrovst mentioned his father, his mind went into it's full anger mode, and Zack could make out every single detail on Zabrovst's scaly skin. His mind went into an incredibly fast series of flashbacks. His family's death, his life in hiding, the first time he'd met Koops, fighting with Hunter in the sewers, teaming up with Ms Mowz and invading the Crystal Corruption fortress, and his fight with the Crystal Corruption army all flashed before his eyes. Zack stumbled backwards, but Spike managed to grab his shoulder and steady him.  
"What happened?" Spike asked.  
Zack regained his balance. All his sadness had completely disappeared, leaving Zack with no distractions ahead of him.  
"Probably just fatigue." Zack muttered. He looked at Hunter, whose smirk told him that it was the Hunter Koopa's genetic trait of removing all obstacles from the mind was taking effect.

Meanwhile, Zabrovst looked on at the event, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small flask with a strange, yellow liquid inside of it. He took a quick look at it, unscrewing it's cap. A strange smell rose from the bottle, making Zabrovst grin evilly. 'Blake, you never should have thought of this.' he thought to himself. 'You really put too much power into this formula, and now you shall watch as I use it to destroy your son.' He raised his vision to Zack, who stood facing his friends. His devilish grin only grew.  
"Raspada!" He barked. The hall started to shake, with the floor of the outer circle of the room sinking, revealing a pool of molten, bubbling lava below. Koops, Zack and their friends looked on in shock as the crumbling circle shrank in size until it was no more than fifty metres is diameter.  
"What the [expletive deleted]?!" Koopie Koo shouted. Koopie Koo and her friends turned to face Zabrovst all lined and posed in combat position, weapons at the ready.  
This did not faze Zabrovst. He looked at Zack, shaking the flask in his hands gently. "And now, you should see why your father failed in his work!: He laughed, before lifting the flask to his mouth, tilting it and letting the liquid fall into his mouth.

Koops looked on in a state of near horror. Zack's stumble had distracted him and his friends, the crumbling floor had stunned them and had them now trapped, but the when the potion that Zabrovst drank went into effect, Koops felt more like the cowardly Koopa he had been as a kid rather than the cold-blooded assassin he was now. Zabrovst grinned as his teeth grew longer and sharper, his body size grew to three times it's normal size and his claws and the spikes on his tail grew until they looked like they could tear him in half with a single swipe. Zabrovst was now a twenty-foot tall monstous, mutant half-man half-crocodile, laughing in a loud, raspy voice.  
"Do you still think you can beat me now, little Zack?" He mocked.  
Koops looked at Zack, whose face was fixed in a determined scowl. "No." He admitted. "But I won't let you win easily. You want a fight, then I'll give you one!"  
"You tell him, Zack!" Koopie Koo joined in, knives clenched in her hands.  
"We've got your back, Zack!" Spike shouted, Katanas in both hands.  
Koops cursed, then pulled his hood over his face and stood in his battle position, Hidden Blades unsheathed and ready for use. Koops wasn't going to let Zack go at it alone.  
'Strength in numbers.' He thought. 'I should have applied that long ago.'  
Zabrovst laughed, a horrible, raspy voice that could turn lesser nerves into ice. "Very well then." He declared. "Let the final battle begin."  
Koops looked at his friends and nodded. His friends nodded back simultaneously.  
The final battle had begun, and the fate of the world rested on Koops and his friends' shoulder.

**END OF CHAPTER 16.**

**A/N: I acknowledge that I used some terms rather too many times than I would have liked, but you know, I'm still working out my bugs. Hope you enjoyed the chapter though. ****Para-Zackovic**** out. Once more.**


	18. Chapter 17: The Last Battle

**Sorry this chapter took so long, but this was the hardest chapter to write and I still don't feel like this chapter quite captures everything, but I gave it my best attempt. I swear!**  
**I'm also pleased to announce that this story will have sequels! Just wait and see, but don't expect one to debut until my school takes a break in mid-November.**

**Chapter 17: The Last Battle**

**TIME: 7:20AM **

**LOCATION: DIVISION 1 MAIN HALL, CRYSTAL CORRUPTION FORTRESS **

**15 MINUTES UNTIL ARMAGEDDON ACTIVATION.**

Zack never thought things would turn out the way they did so quickly. The man, or monster, that had killed his family was standing right in front of him and his friends. His friend Ms Mowz had been killed when he wasn't looking, and he hated himself now for it. He had promised to keep her safe, and he had failed.  
'Why can't I do anything right?' He thought. 'If I can't take down Zabrovst, somebody just hang me.' Now he stood alongside his remaining friends. Koops, Koopie Koo, Hunter and Spike were still at his side, all facing one monster.

Zabrovst towered over him, now a monstrous man-lizard that was at least three times taller than him or any of his friends. Complete with yellow,metal-like scales, razor-sharp claws and tail, massive teeth curled in a twisted smile and a tongue that dripped acid, he looked nearly invincible.  
Nearly.  
'He's got to have an Achilles Heel, everyone does.' Zack thought, remembering his own weak point, but pushed it out of his head.  
Zack and his friends stood tensed and ready, weapons ready, waiting to see who'd make the first strike. The lava beneath their platform fizzled and bubbled. Dropping wasn't an option. The platform was not more than fifty feet in diameter, not giving a lot of room.  
"Your move." Zabrovst hissed.  
Zack reacted first and ran towards Zabrovst, jumping and stabbing the bayonet of his AK-47 into Zabrovst's chest. The bayonet didn't even pierce the scales on Zabrovst's chest.  
Zabrovst laughed. "Was that just a breeze? Or did you actually try to hit me?" He swung his clawed arm at Zack, who narrowly avoided the swipe. Zack leapt up one more time and tried to smash Zabrovst's stomach again, this time with the stock of the AK-47. Zabrovst swung a massive fist at Zack, and this time, Zack couldn't avoid it. The fist slammed into Zack's stomach, sending him down to ground and sliding over to his friends. He couldn't feel his body from the neck down and he had triple vision.  
"Zack!" Koopie Koo said over him. "Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine." Zack croaked, getting up unsteadily. He wasn't holding his AK-47 anymore, and he looked around frantically for it.  
Zabrovst's laughed echoed in his head. "Lost your gun? Too bad it shattered and went off the edge."  
Zack cursed and withdrew his knife. "I really liked that gun, you pile of lizard **[expletive deleted]**!" He was about to charge again, when Koops pulled him back.  
"Zack, you're not going to beat him by charging." Koops said. "We need to find his weak spot."  
"Allow me." Hunter offered. Zack didn't like Hunter, especially when he was the first suspect for Ms Mowz's death.  
"I hope you die." Zack muttered.  
Hunter only smirked, withdrawing his Trench spikes. "Don't count on it." He took off. Spike, Zack, Koops and Koopie Koo did likewise. Spike looked at the others, gesturing with his hands a clear message: Distract Zabrovst. Koopie Koo nodded back.  
"This is for you, Mowz." She whispered.

Hunter jumped unnaturally high and stabbed Zabrovst in various places, without much effect. Spike lashed like the wind with his Katanas with similar results. Koopie Koo gave Koops an extra jump pad, pushing him up while he took a flying leap. Koops unsheathed his Hidden Blade, which glinted through the air, and stabbed down on Zabrovst crocodile like face.  
"Stop this madness, you overgrown lizard!" He shouted, trying to distract Zabrovst as much as possible. Zabrovst's yellow lizard eyes narrowed in on Koops.  
"You really think you have a chance?" He hissed, grabbing Koops with his left hand. He swung his tail in a vicious arc, nearly sawing Spike in half if it wasn't for Spike's lightning quick reflexes.  
Koops could feel his breath being cut off as Zabrovst close his two index fingers around his neck, leaving his body dangling.

"Koops!" Koopie Koo shouted with worry from below when she saw Koops hanging and choking. She looked around desperately at her friends. Zack, Spike and Hunter were attacking with all their power, but were unable to do any damage.  
"This isn't working!" She shouted to herself.

Hunter attempted one more stab and cursed. He had been unable to do any damage to Zabrovst. He jumped up as high as he could and landed on a hilt in Zabrovst's spine, then climbed up to the base of Zabrovst's neck and stabbed with both arms into his neck.  
In surprise, Zabrovst recoiled and lost his grip on Koops.  
"Why don't you tell me your weak point?" Hunter whispered angrily.  
Zabrovst's hiss seemed one of pride. "I have no weak point in this form." He twisted his right arm with a sickening crack and now had his arm pointing backwards. He tried to swipe at Hunter, but Hunter let go at the last moment and slid down along Zabrovst's long tail, tucking and rolling when he hit the ground.

Koops had almost been asphyxiated by the time Zabrovst had dropped him. He hit the ground with a nasty jolt and started gasping for breath. Koopie Koo ran up to him and helped him up, her eyes filled with worry.  
"I'm fine." Was what Koops could manage to say.  
"Koops, this isn't getting anywhere." Koopie Koo said.  
"I know." Koops looked on to his friends. He raised his hand to call them back. Zack and Spike came back, while Hunter continued to search for any of Zabrovst's weak points.  
"He's suicidal." Koops noted, looking at Hunter as he dashed around as quickly as he could searching for Zabrovst's weak points. Zabrovst swung his arm, the claws connecting to Hunter's body, propelling him across the platform, right next to Koops. He got up, hit but not hurt.  
"New plan?" Hunter asked.  
"Yes, but it's pretty stupid." Koops said. "We all attack at once."  
Zabrovst hissing laugh cut through their thoughts.  
"You realize that you don't stand a chance?" Zabrovst taunted. "Fair enough. My lifelong goal will be achieved in just over 10 minutes, and you know you can't do a thing to stop it."  
Koops nodded to his friends. They understood. It was the right moment. They all charged, weapons in hands.

Zabrovst had known that the group would try and charge on him, and had stayed one step ahead of them. He swung his body sideways, swinging his tail in another vicious arc, and swung it at the group of friends. Everyone still might have avoided the swing, if Spike hadn't stumbled at the wrong moment. The tail swiped and lashed out at Spike, sending him flying backwards.  
"SPIKE!" Zack shouted. Everything seemed to slow down, the time, the speed, the sound, everything started running at half-speed. Hunter seemed to stop and head off to stop Spike. He leapt forward, past Spike, and dug his Trench spike into the floor, swinging his body around to act as barrier, and grabbed Spike's arm with his free hand.

Everything returned to normal speed to Zack. Spike was safe. His sunglasses had cracked and he was unconscious, with a bloody gash on the side of his face, but he was still alive.  
"I'm surprised, Hunter." Zabrovst said haughtily. "I thought you were just going to let him die. It would've been your style to do so."  
No one could see it, but Hunter was glaring at Zabrovst. "Well then, you don't know me well enough." He shot back.  
Zabrovst only laughed, then brought his fists down onto the floor. The platform shook and sent everyone flying aback.

Koops hit the ground with a hefty hit, knocking the breath out of him. He felt too weak to get back up, and looking at his friends, he knew they were feeling the same. None of them had been able to do any damage to Zabrovst, and none of them had any strength left to fight with. Only Zack seemed to get up, shaking unsteadily, but still with grim determination on his face.  
"Oh, so the Castilla is the only one left standing." Zabrovst said. "You're willing to make the same mistakes as your father made?"

Something snapped inside Zack's mind. He'd heard too much about his family from this monster. His mind went into a complete overdrive. His body filled with energy, some of it not even his. "You've gone too far this time! No one speaks of my family!" He charged forward with speed and determination that were no longer normal. "Zack! Aim for the neck!" Hunter called from behind.  
Zack took note and leapt up impossibly high and stabbed his knife into Zabrovst's neck with full force. He didn't see it, but a wave of black energy went through the blade.  
Zabrovst screamed and his form started to disintegrate. A flash of light filled the room. When it cleared, Zack was still standing, eyes burning with anger, an Zabrovst who was back in his normal form.  
"NO!" He shouted in disbelief. "How is this possible?!"  
Zack lunged and grabbed Zabrovst by the throat, cutting off his breath. "This is for killing my family." He snarled, punching Zabrovst in the face, kicking him in the stomach and then below the belt (OUCH), then finished off with a jumping kick to the face. Zabrovst stumbled backwards, closer towards the edge of the platform. Zack brought out his knife, which was mysteriously gleaming black, and threw it at Zabrovst. The knife lodged itself in Zabrovst's shoulder, causing him to topple off the edge while shouting in pain. Zack raced to the edge and watched Zabrovst tumble into the ocean of lava below, grim satisfaction showing in his eyes. Zabrovst disappeared under the surface of the lava with a splash, and the lava fizzed, then receded into it's calm state.  
"It's over." Zack muttered. "You've finally paid for your crimes. Never again will you cross paths with the Castilla family.  
Hunter joined him on the edge, winded but unscathed. "Good work." He acknowledged.  
Zack only nodded, not looking up from the lava. Everything, the anger that had built up inside of him for eleven years was slowly starting to subside. The anger and sadness would never completely go away, Zack knew, but it would no longer have such an effect on him.  
Koops and Koopie Koo walked over to the edge as well, while Spike also walked up, bleeding slightly still but smiling.  
"We did it." Koops breathed, then looked at Zack. "You did it, Zack. You got your revenge and saved everyone."  
Smike grinned. "That's the thing about bad guys." He said. "They always lose."  
Zack finally looked up at his friends, eyes no longer full of hurt, anger or sorrow. "Guys, it's still not over yet. We've got to shut down Zabrovst's system before it eradicates the surface world." The room then shook, the missing panels re-emerging from the lava ocean, dripping with the molten lava. "Who's coming with me?" Zack asked.  
Koops nodded.  
"I'll stay behind, to see if I can find Ms Mowz's body. I have to repay her somehow." Koopie Koo said.  
Zack nodded with understanding. He and Koops took off towards Zabrovst's platform, which carried them up to the ceiling.

**TIME: 7:30AM **

**LOCATION: ABOVE DIVISION 1 MAIN HALL, CRYSTAL CORRUPTION FORTRESS.**

**5 MINUTES UNTIL ARMAGEDDON ACTIVATION.**

Koops looked at Zack as they ascended upwards. Zack didn't look as bad as he did for injury, but he still looked off, like something was still missing. Zack's eyes weren't meeting his own, which unnerved him. Zack looked blank, but he didn't seem tortured on the inside anymore. The platform suddenly stopped, showing Koops and Zack the center of a room filled with gadgets and banks of computers. One of the walls rumbled and hummed, the Crystal Stars hanging in latches on the wall, glowing with power.  
"They're connected to the machine that's going to destroy the world." Koops muttered. He could sense the tension building up inside him and Zack. They rushed towards the computers, checking everything quickly.  
"What do we do?" Zack asked.  
"Use the main computer and shut down the machine, fast." Koops said simply, pointing towards the largest computer in the bank. They found the main computer, complete with a large screen and glowing keyboard, it's screen simply reading :**5 minutes until activation.**  
Koops typed in a code: **Stop the machine.**  
A number of codes flashed onto the screen. Then it read: **Command accepted. Please confirm I/D.**  
Koops cursed. Now what?  
"Let me try." Zack offered. He typed in three words: **Blake Koopa Castilla.**  
A confirmation box appeared on the screen: **I/D CONFIRMED.**  
Everything in the room shut down, the noise from across the wall dying down slowly. Koops rushed towards the Crystal Stars, breaking the latches holding them on the wall. He pulled them off and stowed them safely inside his hoodie. He breathed a sigh of relief. Zack did too. "We finally did it." Zack said. "Now the world is safe."  
"Yeah." Koops smiled. "I guess it is."  
They went back to the platform and descended, leaving Zabrovst's control bank behind forever.

**TIME: 7:35AM **

**LOCATION: DIVISION 1 MAIN HALL, CRYSTAL CORRUPTION FORTESS**

Koopie Koo was relieved to see the numbers glowing on the ceiling disappear. She was even more relieved and happy when Koops and Zack finally came down.  
"You did it?" Koopie Koo asked.  
Zack and Koops nodded. Koopie breathed with relief, her mouth breaking into a smile and her eyes forming tears of relief. She walked forward and hugged Koops tightly. Koops stumbled slightly at first, but then returned the embrace.

Spike watched on, smiling, the gash on the side of his face slowly healing. He hadn't expected to come across his friends, but now, he felt better that he did. He noticed Zack carrying a small folder.  
"What's that?" Spike asked.  
Zack noticed Spike. "Oh. It's confidential." Spike saw his expression and knew he meant "It's family related".

Hunter watched on quietly without emotion. All that mattered to him was that Ms Mowz and Zabrovst were now dead. He turned around and silently walked away.  
"Farewell." He said, even though no one noticed him leaving.

Koopie Koo finally let go of Koops, both of them smiling at each other.  
"I'm glad we're still alive." Koopie Koo said.  
"I'm glad you don't hate me." Koops shrugged. Koopie Koo blushed fiercely. Koops smiled and scratched the back of his neck. "So, now that all this is over, would you like that first date that I was talking about?"  
Koopie beamed, still with red cheeks. "I'd love to." She said happily. "But we should wait for a while first. After all, we've got to get back to our normal lives, and we're covered with blood, smoke, lies..."  
"...And lizard stink." Koops cut in. "Don't forget that."  
Koopie Koo laughed. Then they both looked at Spike and Zack, but Hunter was gone.  
"Where did Hunter go?"Koops asked.  
Zack didn't bother to look, just shrugging slightly. "He must have left." He said. "It doesn't matter though, I don't think he'll be a threat to us anymore."  
Koops accepted that theory, then looked at his friends. "Let's get out of here, guys."  
Everyone agreed to that.

**END OF CHAPTER 17_**


	19. Chapter 18: A Happy Ending

**Hey guys, Zackovic is here, announcing that this is the final chapter, there isn't much action left and it probably won't be very long. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18: A Happy Ending (cliché? Just go with it.)**

**One week later...**

**TIME: 1:00PM **

**LOCATION: GLITZVILLE**

Koops walked through the streets of Glitzville, which was now pretty much a very different city than it had been during his time with Mario. The floating city had gotten much bigger, and while it maintained it's top attraction, The Glitz Pit, there was so many new extensions as well. Tall hotels dotted the city, which at night created a spectacular ambiance of many glowing bright lights, while a new amusement park was among of many things added to make Glitzville even glitzier. Koops, now dressed in his regular blue sweater and jeans, threaded through the crowds and streets until he came across one of the newer complexes of Glitzville : The Glitzville Shooting training ground. He wanted to see Zack again, and if Zack was anywhere, he would be here.  
Sure enough, Koops saw the similar figure of Zack, clenching a training rifle and firing rounds at various targets, including bull's-eyes and clay pigeons. Koops walked up quietly and watched Zack fire another round at the bullseye, scoring a straight shot through the middle.  
"Nice shot." Koops whistled.  
Zack put down his gun and looked Koops, his eyes no longer filled with a mixture of sadness and anger.  
"Thanks." Zack replied, hoisting his rifle up on his shoulder again, firing another round of bullets at two flying clay pigeons. "So what brings you by?"  
"Seeing that you're my friend, I might as well ask you how things are going." Koops said.  
Zack put his gun down again. "Really? You consider me as a friend?" He asked.  
Koops shrugged. "What else should I call you?"  
Zack bit his lip. "Never mind. Thanks anyway."  
"You want to go grab a lunch? It's on me." Koops offered.  
Zack looked at Koops, and his face broke into a smile. Koops realized it was the first time Zack had smiled since he had known him.  
"Sure, let's go." Zack agreed. He put the training rifle down on a nearby rack and left twenty coins at the cashier.

**TIME: 1:35PM**

** LOCATION: ROOFTOP OF THE JUICE SHOP, GLITZVILLE**

"Say, Zack, how come your glasses are blue?"  
"I can't percieve blue color very well."  
Zack and Koops sat down on the rooftop cafe of the Glitzville Juice Shop. Koops had ordered a Koopa tea, while Zack munched down on a Shroom Pizza, as they watched the clouds move across the sky.  
Koops then moved towards a topic he thought Zack might find sensitive. "Have you found out anything new about your family?"  
Zack stared into the clouds, a bit of his old self returning to his eyes. "Yeah." He said, pulling out the file he picked up at Crystal Corruption's fortress. Koops hadn't noticed the file. "This file contained lots of my dad's stuff. It had his prototypes, his work and his private information, including my family's information. Like about my mom, Kayla, or my sister, Mina." He held up a small photograph, showing a photograph of a smiling family: A fatherly Koopa with a blue coat, day-old beard and jeans, a motherly Koopa wearing a full-length black dress and a ponytail of blond hair, and lastly, a young Koopa with a similar hair color wearing a yellow shirt and orange pants. Koops took a careful look at the photograph. To Zack, this picture must have been like striking gold.  
"So, how does it feel to know more of your family?" He asked Zack gently.  
Zack smiled sadly. "It feels so much better. My background is no longer just a void, but it feels like I have a picture of my past. I don't think the sadness will ever go away, but I definitely feel much better." Koops put his arm around of his friend. It was hard to believe that he had only met Zack nine days ago and saved the world with him. But he definitely felt like a friend, and a good one at that.  
"Well, you'll always have me." Koops said.  
"Thanks." Zack said.  
A small thud was heard from behind them. They turned around, and saw a familiar figure land on a gray hanglider. A gray Yoshi with a pair of sunglasses folded up the hanglider.  
"Hey guys." He said. It was Spike.  
"Hey Spike." Koops said. "What are you up to?"  
Spike shrugged. "I'm just packing up and tying up loose ends here, then I'm going to head back to Minecraftia and get stuff done there."  
Zack nodded. "Tell us how it goes when you get back."  
Spike smiled. "Okay. I'll keep that in mind." Then he remembered something. "Oh yeah, I saw Ms Mowz's spirit a few nights ago."  
Koops and Zack both looked up, interested. "She said not to blame yourselves for what happened to her." Spike said. "She's dead, but she seems okay with it."  
Zack sighed. He still blamed himself for Ms Mowz's death. "How can someone be okay with death?" He muttered.  
Spike touched the side of his head, the spot where he had been hit by Zabrovst. The gash had been healing slowly, but it still showed slightly. "Well guys, I'm off." He said. "But if you guys ever need help, I'll be back as fast as I can."  
"Thanks." Zack said.  
With that, Spike opened his hanglider again and took off into the skies. Koops watched his disappear. Spike had been an awesome friend, and a lifesaver. Not a bad guy to have by your side.  
"I guess the same goes for us then." Zack said. "That if we never need help, we get each other."  
Koops nodded. "Yeah, but for now, we can go back to normal lives."  
Zack laughed slightly, a friendly sound. "If we can describe ourselves as Normal."  
Both of them laughed.  
"Well then, I'd better get going myself." Koops said, getting up. "I've gotta go pick up Koopie."  
"Something special?" Zack asked.  
Koops nodded. "Yep."  
Zack stuck his hand out and got up as well. "See you around." He said. They shook hands. "And keep practicing." He warned. "This kind of things can happen again."  
"I'll keep that in mind." Koops said.

Zack watched Koops leave. When Koops took a look back, Zack waved to him. Koops waved back. Zack had become a trusted friend with Koops, and Zack felt good that he had made his first friend, even if it was by a freak coincidence. Koops was still a great guy, and he deserved a chance to let things go back to normal. And Zack himself felt he had a chance a normal life too, for the first time. He looked up to the sky and imagined his family looking down at him.  
"Don't worry, I'll make you proud, if I haven't already." Zack said.

**TIME: 9:00PM **

**LOCATION: KEELHAUL KEY**

Koops walked down onto the beach, where he saw Koopie Koo waiting for him. The sky was clear, letting a crescent moon illuminate the sand and the gentle waves that splashed against the shore. He sat down next to Koopie Koo on the sands.  
"Hey." He said.  
"Hey." Koopie Koo replied.  
They sat quietly under the crescent moon for a while, listening to the soothing sound of the waves that crashed gently.  
"So, Koopie," Koops ventured cautiously. "no hard feelings over the whole Spilt identities thing, right?"  
Koopie Koo shook her head and sighed. "You know, let's just forget it." She said. "We were both wrong to keep those secrets from each other. And I..." She sighed and her eyes showed guilt. "I've done it for much longer."  
"How much longer?" Koops asked, then wished he didn't.  
"Six years." Koopie Koo said.  
Koops's eyes widened. He'd been his split identity for only six months. How had Koopie Koo kept her secret from him for so long?  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Koops asked, then covered his mouth, knowing it was a stupid question. It wasn't his business.  
"It's a long story, and it isn't pleasant either." Koopie Koo said sadly, covering her face with her hands. Koops stayed silent, not knowing what to say.  
"Well, I think you looked great." Koops said.  
Koopie Koo looked up at him. "Really?"  
"Yeah, you cast a striking figure." Koops said. He meant it as well. Koopie Koo smiled and brushed a loose strand of hair out of her eyes.  
"I'll tell you how it happened, but not tonight." Koopie Koo said.  
"Sounds good." Koops said. "I'd like to enjoy the night with my girlfriend." He reached into his sweater's pocket, tugging at a gift he'd picked up in Glitzville. He had told Zack about it, and Zack had told him to surprise Koopie Koo with it.  
"But I'll be honest. He said, putting one knee forward. "I love you too much for you to be just my girlfriend." Koopie Koo raised an eye. "Yes?"  
Koops sighed and poured his heart out. "I really love you Koopie, and I don't want us to be apart like we were. Because if we do, we might lose each other again." He sighed. "What I'm trying to is, just..." He pulled out the gift from his pocket, a small diamond bracelet. "...will you marry me?"  
Koopie Koo was shocked and hesitant. It was a completely unexpected request, but she could see the sincerity in Koops's eyes, and she could feel like it was destiny, for the two of them to be together.  
"Koops, we're both just seventeen." Koopie Koo said. "But you're right. We love each other too much, and I accept." She leaned in close to Koops, and gave him an embrace. Soon, they leaned in again and exchanged a kiss, their fist real kiss, all warm and comforting. It was the best either of them could ask for. A perfect night, with no worries and the gentle waves landing on the shore.

**END OF CHAPTER 18, AND THE END OF THE STORY_**

**P.s: I just see Koops and Koopie as seventeen, that's just me. I think it works, though. The end was a bit sappy, but I hope it worked out. Also, keep following, because the adventures aren't over yet! Yes, sequels will be born, with more action and secrets than ever before!**

**With that, this is Para-Zackovic, signing off for the last time. Peace, and bless you guys.**

**Oh, but there_ might_ be one last chapter, either a bonus or an acknowledgements section. **


	20. Acknowedgements

**Acknowledgements**

**Hi guys, it's Zackovic here for the last time on Split Assassin Personalities. I think I'm gonna start adding these types of thanks and acknowledgements at the end of every long project I might be doing, now and forever.**

**I'll start off with my story: I enjoyed it. I spent 14 years living in neglect of my writing skills, and, well, I've had some really bad starts that kept putting me off. Then, I discovered FanFiction, which to me, was the equivalent of discovering gold.**

**Anyways, I really enjoyed writing this story, but to be honest, it didn't look like anything like I thought it would be as I look back on it. I actually think that the end product turned out a lot better than I could ever hope for. I'm also glad for the support and the way the story was received! Thank you to everyone who helped. In fact, the story seemed to be changing it's original direction as early on as Chapter 2, which is to say that it was a complete change. Either way, it's done now, and I have to resign the story, say goodbye to it, and watch it disappear into the darkest corners of the FanFiction archives.**

**DISCLAIMER: (Since I failed to put it on during the story, I might as well add one now.) I don't own Mario or Nintendo. All original characters belong to Nintendo. Spike and Hunter belong to I AM NINJA-EpicYoshi39000. Zack belongs to me.**

**Also, I would like to thank the following authors and FanFic readers:**

**1. My pals over at Team Zackovic: Thanks for your constant support and help. The story couldn't have been this good if it hadn't been for you. May we all continue our alliance and partnership.**

**2. WaffleGirl0304: Thank you for being the story's first and most devoted follower. You helped my enthusiasm stay high during the tough times, especially that first stage when I wasn't getting much reviews. Thank you for this story, as well as for always reading every other story I get around to writing.**

**3. I AM NINJA-EpicYoshi39000: Thanks for giving me Spike and Hunter for the story. It actually has so much importance now, since Hunter especially had a sizeable role in the story. (Yikes, Two OC's and No Favorites? Ah well, I can't push you).**

**4. All the rest of the authors who read, reviewed or followed the story: -that one little guy (Clarification on the Garnet Star and for following the story, even though there was no statistic proof)**  
**-PlasmicStorm (For favoriting)**  
**-Pure Gamer (For a fair and constructive review)**  
**-BoomShroom (For favoriting, positive reviews and for becoming a devoted follower of the rest of my work)**  
**-LightSpeed058 (For favoriting)**  
**-Anyone else I might have left out.**

**It's been a pleasure writing for FanFiction. So, for the last time on this story, I bid you all a happy farewell. Also, keep an eye out for any sequels to this story that I will publish in the future.**

**Until then,**  
**-Para-Zackovic, best regards guys.**


End file.
